


Amerynn

by ZinniaRoseStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Women, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lies, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Natasha Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nick Fury Lies, Original Character-centric, POV Lesbian Character, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRoseStark/pseuds/ZinniaRoseStark
Summary: Natasha Romanoff was sent to spy on Tony Stark. But what she didn't plan on, was Amerynn Stark. This girl worms her way into Nat's heart and threatens to expose everything. Will Nat be able to keep this bright light after revealing the truth? Or will she lose the one person who managed to melt her heart of steel?





	1. Drink Your Smoothie

“Keep your head down and walk.” 

“Why aren’t we running?” 

“First rule of going on the run, walk. Don’t run.” Her arm slid around Amerynn’s, linking them together, her hand sliding in her pocket. Thankfully it was cold, the December air unforgiving as they navigated the desolate streets. 

“Why did you save me?” 

“Because you’re important.” 

“To you, or to SHIELD?” 

“Now is not the time for this conversation.” 

“Natasha.” Amerynn stops, the red headed assassin whipping around to face her.

“I'm not going to move if you’re just going to keep lying to me.” 

“Amerynn, that’s not really an option here.” Natasha says, wrapping her hand around the younger woman’s arm. 

“No. You’ve lied to me enough and just avoided talking about it. I’m not going to settle for that.” 

Natasha sighs. “I’ll tell you everything if you’ll just cooperate.” 

Amerynn scoffs rather loudly. “Says the woman who lied to me about her identity. How she cared about me. Is Natasha even your real name?” 

Natasha’s eyes flicker over Amerynn’s shoulder, a large man making his way towards them down the sidewalk. Natasha yanks Amerynn forward, dragging her down the nearest alleyway. Amerynn was strong, but she was nothing compared to Natasha. Said assassin shoved her down behind a dumpster, turning and waiting for the man. It doesn’t take him long to follow.

“You ain’t gonna hide your little girlfriend from me.” He rumbled, fists clenching. 

“Oh yeah? You wanna fight me for her, big guy? Whoever comes out on top gets to take that cute little ass with them.” 

The giant smiles, making Natasha’s blood boil. She had the upper hand from the first punch, taking no more than ten seconds to crack his head against the dumpster, the sound echoing down the alley. Amerynn watches as the giant’s body fall to the ground, a dent in his forehead, blood starting to stream out of the gaping hole. 

“I...you...killed him!” She nearly shrieks.

Natasha grabs Amerynn’s arm, yanking her down the alley. “Don’t look at him.” She says, walking quickly to get away from the scene, both for Amerynn’s sake, and her own. 

“You just killed a man!” Amerynn whisper shouts as Natasha drags her inside a smoothie shop. 

It was relatively empty, Natasha thanking whatever higher power was watching over them. She sat the shell shocked Amerynn down at a table in the corner, heading to the counter to order. Amerynn stares blankly at the table, even as Natasha sets a mango smoothie in front of her. Natasha stares at her as she sips at her own blueberry smoothie. 

“Amerynn-” 

“You killed him. You just killed a man, and you’re acting so...so…” 

“Seven billion people in the world, and you’re overreacting because we killed one man.” 

“But-” 

“Seven. Billion. People. Now quit the complaining and drink your smoothie.” 

 


	2. Back to the Start

I spend a lot of time on my own. It doesn't always seem that way, but it's the truth.I was an independent child, preferring to learn through trial and error, instead of being told, much to the chagrin of my nannies. But I always learned my lessons. After burned fingers and scraped knees and elbows, cuts and plenty of bruises, of course. Though, that probably wasn't always the best idea. You could say it made me a little too careful.

I wish that adventurous spirit had followed me into puberty. Maybe I would have ended up more like my father. But much to his disappointment, and mine, that spirit died rather quickly. And in its place grew phobias and fears and panic. You couldn't pay me enough to go near a hot stove or an oven. Every stairwell in the house had to have at least one railing, otherwise I wouldn't go near it. The swimming pool and my dad's garage were off limits to me, both by my own choice. And shatter-proof glass was my new best friend.

Some of these fears followed into my teenage years, though I was well accustomed to pushing them aside and trudging on headfirst. I still spent a lot of time on my own. My dad being gone, whether on business and pleasure, though the two tended to go hand in hand for him. Or he was simply gone in the sense he'd rather spend thirty hours a day in his garage, than sit for five minutes with his only child. Yeah, it hurt sometimes, but he'd been that way my whole life. I couldn't see how it would change anytime soon.

Sometimes when people look at me, they tell me I'm the spitting image of my dad. Of course, most of them are men, and their eyes never make it to my face. Most of them say it to my breasts, which is kind of ironic, really, considering my dad and I couldn't be any different. Breasts included.

My dad had thick, dark hair, big brown doe eyes that could melt any woman who looked long enough, and a smile that could light up his face brighter than the Las Vegas strip. I had heard how handsome my dad is since I could comprehend basic English. They would always smile, giving him a flirty eyes or looks of awe, and then they'd see me. The looks would fall, and most would try to be polite, but I was smart. I could see the disgust and disbelief behind their eyes. "This things came from him?" "Maybe she's adopted." Short, pudgy with scraped knees. Plain. I wasn't exactly what people expected.

Until, of course, puberty. I grew, evened out. The pudge went to its rightful places. That's when eyes started turning to me. I was 14 the first time it happened. Some drunk, horney old man thought it would be cute to grab me. I broke my water glass over his head and spent the rest of that evening locked in my hotel room. Not like I was enjoying myself at the party anyways. That was when the panic happened the first time.

I never knew where it came from. Still, to this day, I don't remember. One minute I was sitting on the bed, watching TV, some fake gossip show talking about my dad, and the next there was an elephant on my chest. I couldn't breathe. I thought I was dying. Those prepubescent fears came back and only made it worse. I managed to dial 911, only getting out that I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even remember the name of the hotel in that moment. Five minutes. There was an EMT putting an oxygen mask on my face, telling me to breathe with him. Fifteen minutes. The reporters were outside, waiting. Twenty five minutes. My dad finally made it, some woman in knock off designer clothes on his arm who was quickly forgotten.

And it wasn't the last time.

Most of them were my fault. My own anxiety rearing its head. A lot of it was about my dad. My fears, concerns. He was all I had, and I couldn't lose him too. And I know, deep down, below all the narcissism and desire to keep his image, he shared the same fear. Though he was never one to show it. Nor act upon it.

I was 16 when I decided I was gay. One of my dad's business partners had brought his daughter along to a party, thinking I could use some company. And oh did she keep me company. She was 18, her mother was from Puerto Rico. Tall, tan, gorgeous. She asked me to go to the bathroom with her halfway through the night. So I did. I had my first kiss there, with her. And god did I enjoy it. I was floating on a cloud as I left the bathroom. I know I probably looked like I'd just won the lottery. And I felt like I had. I tried to push the feelings down, tried to feel that with boys, but I just couldn't do it.

My dad was the hardest person to tell. I don't know why. I felt like I should have been more concerned with what Pepper would say. But it was my dad who scared me. Maybe because I never really talked to him. Maybe because this was a big decision. But I made it through. And he said he'd support me, no matter what. Even protected me and defended me when the press found out. Some were all for it. Others...had some nasty things to say. Blaming it on my childhood. I had daddy issues. I couldn't date men because of my anger towards my father...and some things even worse than that.

But, like all things, the uproar passed. New news came, and some rather hefty charges from Stark Industries that resulted in some reporters being bankrupt, out of a job and rather angry. But it was their own faults. I'm me. And I'm going to stay that way.

I guess you could I say I grew to be a little like my dad. I avoided my responsibilities a lot of the time. Like tonight. We were at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas, where my dad was supposed to be at a ceremony, being awarded the Apogee Award for this year. Except we were nowhere near the ceremony. I, along with a dozen other people were currently watching my father gamble his money away. Well...some of it anyways. It was getting hot in the casino, my tight black dress was starting to get uncomfortable. Two arms snaking around my waist and a warm body pressing against my back did nothing to help that.

"Let's get out of here." A sultry voice whispered in my ear.

I turn my head slightly. "Maya, you know we can't."

"Why not? The ceremony is over." She nods to the crowd behind my dad, and sure enough, Rhodey was making his way through the throng of people.

I sigh, smirking a little. "Fine. But you know this means we'll have to drive back."

"Five hours in the back of a car." She turns me to face her. "Oh I bet I can figure out some ways to pass the time."

She plants a kiss on my lips before taking my hand, leading me from the casino, our "bodyguards" following. I pull out my phone as the press snaps pictures, sending a quick text to Happy, telling him we're driving back.

I slide in the car first, Maya following. She was on me before the car even started. She was beautiful. Two inches taller than me, curvy, tan. Thick dark hair that tumbled down her back in waves. Freckles framing a button nose. Plump, red lips and dark eyes that could pierce anyone's soul. Eyes that were currently piercing mine as her freshly manicured nails lightly ran up the inner part of my thigh. I looked at the difference between our skin tones. I wasn't tan like my dad. I was pasty. Porcelain, Pepper had called it. I call it pasty.

I wished my eyes could pierce someone's soul like hers. But mine were a soft green. My mother's eyes, my dad had said once, but then quickly changed the subject. I hadn't asked anymore. I didn't ask about my mom. I knew what my dad wanted to tell me, and that was it. I never pushed it, because talking about her always made him sad. So I never asked.

Maya's lips on mine pulled me back. Those soft, plump lips. I gasped as she slipped a finger inside me, and it took me a moment to realize she had been touching me while I was off on Mars.

That happened a lot when I was with her. I could be thinking about anything other than what she was doing to me, and my body would do the work for me. Maybe because sometimes I would imagine she was someone else. Why don't I just let her go? It's not that easy. She was the first girl I started dating. And my sentimental mind wanted to hold on to her, even though I wasn't really happy. I didn't have my dad's ability to move from one person to the next. I just didn't. Even though I was already picturing someone else's hand in my underwear. Someone else's lips on my neck. Maya made me feel happy sometimes, but other times...I just needed my space.

It was a long five hour drive, Maya relentless, even though we both knew she'd be spending the night with me. I was tired as she half dragged me out of the car in front of the house, JARVIS unlocking the door for us. She pulls me in, heading up to my room, before quickly stripping out of her gold dress. I yank my dress over my head, tossing it in my closet, before sitting down, sighing as I take off my heels.

"Are your feet sore, baby?" Maya smirks as she knees in front of me. "I can massage them for you."

I want to object because of my hatred for feet, but she's already working over them, and it feels heavenly. I relax back on the bed, letting her massage the aches away from standing in them all night. I unclasp my bra as well, tossing it to the floor as she works her way up my legs. She straddles my waist, leaning down over me.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, princess."

I hook my fingers in her necklace, pulling her down so our lips are almost touching. "I thought it was my turn?"

She smirks. "We'll see who comes out on top."

I vaguely remember JARVIS telling us my dad had arrived home when we were taking a break. I was high on pleasure and still feeling the slight buzz from the alcohol I'd drank earlier. That's probably the only reason I made it through the night.

We finally fell asleep some time in the early morning, Maya passed out on her stomach, while I curled up close to the edge of the bed, pulling my blanket over me. I was still riding high, but some part of me was still fighting the panic that was rising from the pit in my stomach. Something didn't feel right. And when I felt like that...something always went wrong.

I was teetering on the edge of the bed when I woke up. Maya had pushed me nearly to the edge, as usual. She was such a bed hog. I slip out from under the covers, glancing at the clock. Just past 7:30. Too early to be awake. I head to my closet, changing into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I push my hair out of my face combing through it with my fingers. It was getting long, nearly to the middle of my back now. I pad down the stairs, holding on to the handrailing, heading towards the kitchen. I pause when I hear voices, slowly sneaking to the corner to peek out. Pepper was standing there, a blonde wearing my dad's shirt from last night talking to her. Reporter. I could tell the type.

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning."

"I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires. Including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?"

I smirk, watching the blonde's face as she takes the dry cleaning bag from Pepper, heading back to my dad's room to change.

I walk out to the main area, smiling at Pepper. "Do you rehearse that every morning?"

She laughs. "No, most of it just comes naturally."

I giggle. "I bet. You've always been able to keep up with Dad." I hug her. "Happy Birthday! Did you get my gift?"

She nods. "I did, it came last night. Thank you, sweetheart. It's gorgeous."

I smile. "You're welcome. I thought it would look great with that dress Dad bought you."

"Indeed it will. Is he still here?"

"Probably. I'd check the garage."

"Where's Maya?"

"Still in bed." I roll my eyes. "Lazy ass."

"You could have slept in."

"Yes, I could have, but my stomach was sounding the alarm for waffles."

"There should be batter left in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Pepper." I kiss her cheek before heading off to the kitchen.

Maya comes down once I start cooking, her hair pulled up in a bun, and her curves well displayed by her shorts and tight shirt. I smile, plating a stack of waffles, grabbing the syrup and cream cheese, putting them on the table. Maya comes over pressing a kiss to my lips, before taking a plate.

"Morning, princess."

"Morning, Maya."

"What's wrong?" She asks, moving our plates to the table.

"Nothing." I say, sitting down.

"Something's wrong." She says, sitting next to me. "Talk to me."

"I just...feel like something's gonna go wrong...something bad…"

She cups my face, making me look in her eyes. "Nothing is going to go wrong. I promise you. Everything will be fine."

We eat in silence, Maya flipping through some gossip magazine on the table. My dad comes up when we're about halfway through, making a beeline for me. He kisses the top of my head, brushing my hair back.

"I'm heading out now. I'll be back sometime the day after tomorrow. You girls be good. No wild parties until I'm back."

I smile a little. "Be careful, Daddy."

He smiles back. "Of course, princess. Call Obie if you need anything."

Maya waves as he leaves. I'd rather let the house burn down then call Obadiah Stane. I wanted to run after my dad, throw my arms around him and tell him that I love him. But I decided against it, turning back to my waffles.

Maya wanted to go shopping after breakfast, and I had no choice but to agree. So we got ready, heading out with Happy after he got back from taking my dad to the airport. My dad always insisted I take Happy with me whenever I go out. Something about security and protection, but I was sure my pepper spray would be more likely to win a fight than Happy would. But I always obliged, knowing I didn't want to face that wrath from my dad.

We hit a couple stores, Happy following us, carrying our shopping bags dutifully. Maya made me try on some things I wasn't too happy about. She believed in wearing as little as possible, and flaunting your figure. I'd rather just be comfortable. Who cares if I look like a potato in a burlap sack? As long as I was comfortable I sure didn't care.

I tugged at the too-short skirt, but every time I yanked it down, it revealed more skin up top. The crop top did nothing, the back nothing but sheer lace, and the neckline a little too low for my tastes. The door to the dressing room opened, Maya slipping through. She turned, looking me over, her eyes hungry.

"Well. Don't we just look ravishing."

"I don't like it." I say, turning back to the mirror.

Maya smirked, stepping closer so she was pressed against my back, her hands finding the line of exposed skin around my midriff. "I like it. Though I do have to agree you look better without anything on." She nips at my ear, pressing kisses down my neck.

I push her away lightly. "Not here. If we take too long Happy will break down the door."

She spins me around, slipping her hand under the skirt. "I bet I can make you cum before he even starts to think something's wrong."

My hips betray me as they follow her hand, her fingers stroking me. But I grab her arm, stopping her. "No."

She purses her lips, pulling her hand from under my skirt, before leaving the dressing room. I shouldn't have felt bad, but I couldn't help it. I quickly change back into my own clothes, leaving the dressing room to find Happy.

I stand beside him as Maya pays for her clothes. "I'm finished. I just want to go home."

He looks at me but doesn't say anything. Happy always knows when we are in a funk. He always knows when something's wrong. Dad blames it on the soap operas.

It's quiet in the car as he head back to the mansion, Maya tapping away on her phone as I watch out the window. I knew there was an argument coming. The only time she was this quiet was when she was going to argue.

She was silent clear up to my room, and long enough for me to start putting clothes away. She sat down on the end of my bed, crossing her legs and staring at me.

"You know, sometimes I don't know why I even bother." She always started with that.

I turn, leaning against my dresser. "Well, if you don't like it, there's the door."

"Always so rude. Just like your father. You wouldn't know decency if it hit you in that perfect face."

"You want to talk to me about decency? The only reason you're mad is because I actually had the decency not to let you try to get me off in a public place."

"Try? Oh sweetie, you know I'm better than that. And you know how you are. I would have had you screaming so loud the entire mall would know my name."

I step closer to her, glaring down at her. "That's exactly what you want, isn't it? The entire world to know your name. That's the only reason you're here. I bet if I hadn't gone for you, you would have tried my dad. Because that's what girls like you do."

She grabs my chin, pushing me up against the dresser. "You think I'm a slut, huh? That I'd stoop that low? If you loved me like you say you do, you'd know better. You'd still be nothing if it wasn't for me. Living in your father's shadow, some measly, scared little girl. Too afraid to live up to her name. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you, sweetheart. You best remember that. Because I can tear it all down." She releases me, taking a step back. She shakes her head. "Look at you. Too scared to defend yourself."

Why didn't I just kick her out? Why didn't I just pack her bags and throw them out the door? It's not that simple. I know how she gets when she's angry. Empty words. She'd turn around and apologize. Just pretend like it wasn't real. She was just upset and saying the first thing that came to mind. We'd kiss and make up and it would be a couple weeks before we'd be back at it, and the cycle would repeat.

"Come find me when you grow your balls finally." She grabs her phone, practically strutting from the room.

I sink down to the floor, taking a deep breath. The pit in my stomach was gone. Maybe this was the bad thing that was supposed to happen today. Maybe everything would be okay after this.

I skipped dinner, not in the mood to eat. I showered, changing into my pajamas, before curling up in bed. Maya still hadn't come back, but that wasn't very surprising. Sometimes it would take a day for her to come back. Sometime only a matter of hours. The bed seemed bigger, but at least I didn't have to worry about falling off the edge tonight.

I hadn't been asleep for long when my phone ringing woke me up. I checked the clock, far too early in the morning for it to be anything important. Then I remembered my dad halfway around the world. I jumped up, turning on the lamp, before picking up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

" _Amerynn."_  His tone put another pit in my stomach.

"Uncle Rhodey? Is everything okay?"

" _Amerynn, our convoy was attacked on the road."_

"I-Is everyone okay? W-Where is my dad?"

There's silence on the line for a moment. " _Amerynn, your father is missing."_


	3. Hope

The elephant was sitting on my chest again. I could hear Uncle Rhodey trying to talk to me on my forgotten phone that fell when I did. But his words meant nothing. My ears were ringing, those words playing over and over and over and over again in my head. “Your dad is missing.” Missing? Missing? How? Where? Who? There were so many questions I had, but I couldn’t get any of them out. I couldn’t breathe. 

I was vaguely aware of my door opening, a blurry figure coming into my room, walking to my side. 

“Amerynn? Hey, look at me.” Hands cupping my cheeks, lifting my face. “You need to breathe.” 

But I can’t. I can’t breathe. 

She moves behind me, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me against her chest. She grabs my phone, talking to Rhodey, all while coaxing me to breathe with her. In and out. Deep breaths. She hangs up, wrapping her arms around me. 

“Breathe, princess. Breathe.” 

The tears are still falling as I try to calm my breathing, but the words don’t stop echoing. 

“Rhodey is looking for him. It’ll be okay. Rhodey will find him.” 

Eventually my breathing calms enough, and Maya helps me back up onto my bed. She wraps her arms around me, holding me close. It was supposed to be comforting, but there was no comfort there. Nothing could comfort me now. 

Maya was gone when I woke back up. It was almost noon, and for a moment, everything that had happened last night seemed like a dream. Some cruel nightmare. But one look at my face in the mirror and the horrible reality set in. My dad really was missing halfway across the world. I try to control my breathing, stumbling over to the shower, flipping it on and stepping under the water. I sink to the floor, letting the cold water hit my back, shocking me back. I sit under the spray until Maya comes up, shutting off the water. She pulls me up, sitting me on the toilet lid. 

“Hey.” She brushes the wet hair from my face. “It’s gonna be okay. Let me get you some warm clothes, and then I’m gonna take you downstairs and we’re gonna get you some food, okay?” 

She doesn’t wait for a reply before stripping me down, leaving me naked and shivering in the bathroom. She comes back, towelling me off before helping me get dressed, taking the time to brush my hair. She pulls me up, helping me down the stairs. There’s voices coming from the sitting area, and I turn to Maya slightly panicked. 

“There’s people? Who are they? Please tell me they’re not reporters…” 

“Relax.” Maya wraps her arm around me. “It’s fine.” 

We continue into the sitting area, and there’s a squeal and a flash of turquoise before suddenly I’m being tackled. Arms wrap around me, nearly knocking the wind out of me. I’m lifted into the air, being squeezed tightly. The person sets me on my feet, taking a step back. 

“Mai?” 

She squeals, picking me up again, spinning me around. I’m dizzy when she sets me on my feet again, her arms still wrapped around me. I lean my head on her shoulder, feeling the tears start to well up again. I grip her tighter, my tears soaking her shirt.

“Shhh, dumplin, it’s okay.” I cry for a little longer, feeling more comfort than I had in the few hours that had passed since the phone call.

“W-What are you doing here? W-What about school?” 

“School can wait. You’re more important.” 

“H-How?” 

“Mommy got a call from Uncle Rhodey last night. We knew we had to get here immediately so we took the first flight out of Boston.” She cups my cheeks, brushing my tears away. “You need us more.” 

Mai turns, glancing at Maya, the soft look on her face hardening. It was no secret about how much Mai dislikes Maya. She’d voiced her opinions to me several times, but I couldn’t let go. Not now. No matter how much Mai wanted me too. She had even offered to do it herself, but I knew I had to be the one to do it. I had to be the one to tell her it’s over. 

“Lunch is ready, girls!” 

“Ms. Melody?” I pull away from Amber. “What are you doing? You’re supposed to be on vacation…” 

“When I heard what had happened, I knew my place was here. I gotta make sure my other girl is taken care of.” 

I smile, walking forward and hugging her. “You didn’t have to do that. You could have stayed. None of you had to drop everything and come here.” 

“But we wanted too. You shouldn’t be alone. Not right now.” Ms. Melody says, holding me close. 

Ms. Melody had worked for my family for a long time. She had started working for my grandfather, working in the kitchens at his mansion. She had started after my dad had graduated college, and she saw him every once in awhile. After the accident, she took my dad under her wing, caring for him, making sure he had everything he needed, and everything I needed as well. My dad had me, and Ms. Melody had her own daughter, Amaya, otherwise known as Mai. My dad kept her on, moving her to Malibu with him, taking Mai in practically as one of his own. And Ms. Melody cared for me like she was my own mother. She’s worked for my family faithfully for all these years, raising me, keeping me in line, teaching me how to do basic tasks so I could survive on my own if I had to. Mai has been like my sister all these years, even still after she left for Berklee. .

Ms. Melody led us into the kitchen, a plate stacked with sandwiches on the table, as well as a bowl of chips and some vegetables. She always made sure we had more than enough to eat. 

“Eat up. There’s plenty for all three of you.” 

“You’re not joining us, Ms. Melody?” I ask, looking at her. 

“No, I’m getting the food order ready. You three must have been living off of nothing while I was gone.” She smiles at me. “Sit and eat. Or I’ll feed you myself.” 

I nod, taking the seat next to Maya. I knew better than to argue with Ms. Melody. If anyone intimidated me, it was Ms. Melody. She just had a way of making you do everything she said. She’d even get my dad to do things he wouldn’t otherwise do. She truly is an amazing woman. 

Mai caught me up on her life while we ate, nearly bouncing out of her seat every time she got excited. Ever the ball of energy, that one. She told me about school, and about a guy she had met in her music theory class. How he was sweet and perfect and kind and caring and had the voice of an angel. If Mai liked someone’s personality, you could almost guarantee they were a good person. 

Mai had a kind of sixth sense. Or at least that’s what she calls it. My dad calls it hyper-empathy. She could tell a person’s personality after only knowing them for five minutes. She can tell an asshole from a sincere person almost instantly. Sometimes she doesn’t even have to meet them to know how they are. She’s been a rather nice asset to have around, especially once I came out as gay. Men always either choose to ignore that fact, or think they can “change” me. She had been my savior more than once, even to the extent of pretending to be my date more than once. She was shameless, and I was thankful for that. 

After we ate, we all moved into the living room. I collapsed on the couch, sighing deeply. I felt like I was going to puke up what I had eaten. Maya left to grab some clothes from her place so she could stay with me, leaving Mai and I alone. 

“We need to talk about this, Rynn Tynn.” Mai says, sitting beside me on the couch. 

“Talk about what?” 

“You. And the Spanish whore.” 

“Don’t call her that. She’s only a quarter Latina.” 

“Rynn, I go to college for a couple years and you pick up the lowest tramp off the streets cause her eyes are pretty?” 

I shrug. “They are!” 

“That’s not the point, Rynn! She’s bad news.” 

“She’s nice...most of the time…” 

“See? Most of the time. What did you fight about this time?” 

I look down at my hands. “Nothing important…” She gives me a look. “Okay...I may have told her she was an attention seeking slut…” 

“Good. Call her out for what she really is. Did she say anything back?” 

“Um...She said I’d still be nothing if it wasn’t for her...called me a ‘measly, scared little girl…’ She said she was the best thing that ever happened to me…” 

Mai looks like she’s nearly vibrating with anger. “Where are my brass knuckles? I’m gonna beat the Spanish right out of her.” 

“No, Mai, don’t beat anyone, okay? I don’t want to have to bail you out of jail, or explain that to the press.” 

Mai takes a deep breath, calming down. “Rynn, you need to let her go. She said horrible nasty things to you cause she's a gold digging whore! You called her out and she can't handle it! You are a somebody, Rynn! You're Amerynn Stark! She's a no name whore who thinks she can play on you! And you're letting her! If you don't kick her out, I will!” 

“No! I just...I can't! I can't let her go!” 

“Rynn, she's poisonous. There’s someone else out there who will love you. Who’s better for you. But she's bad news, Rynn. She's killing you and you don't even see it.” 

“No she's not! We argue sometimes, but it's not that big of a deal!” 

“Rynn, stop and think. Maya is bad. You know what she said to you was wrong. What you said about her was the truth. And she's using your affection for her to stay in the limelight. She's bad news.” 

I sigh, playing with the hem of my shirt. “I...I know. But I just...I can't leave her. She’s familiar. I know her. I-I don’t want to have to get back out there and find someone else.” 

“Then wait a while! Take some time to yourself. Worry about finding your dad and then once we do, and everything has settled down, get back out there. I’ll be here. As long as you need me, I’ll be here, Rynn Tynn.” 

I smile, blinking back tears. “Thanks, Mai Tai.” I lean over, pulling her into a hug. “You’re the best sister ever.” 

“No, you’re the best sister ever. Now, let’s watch some crappy horror movies to cheer you up.” She kisses  my cheek. “Everything will be fine. You’ll see.” 

Maya, Mai and I spent the rest of the day watching crappy horror movies, spread out in the living room. I had my head in Mai’s lap, her fingers playing with my hair, Maya sitting in the chair next to the couch looking rather miffed. She always got upset when someone else was touching me, even just a hug. Ms. Melody brought us snacks, and Pepper came over not long after we started. She was busy trying to handle the press and trying to contact Stane to let him know as well. I knew I had to give a statement and handle some things in the company, but Pepper was generous enough to give me this time to myself. And I was thankful for that. 

Mai went to her room after dinner, wanting to get her things put away. I helped Ms. Melody in the kitchen, talking with her. 

“You know, your father said if anything happened to him, you’d be in my care. I’m not gonna leave you. I’m here as long as you want me to be.” 

I smile at her, blinking back tears. “You...you don’t think…”

She turns off the water, drying her hands before cupping my face. “Your father is not dead. No matter what they say, he’s not. I know it. He wouldn’t give up. Not that easily. He knows he’s got his baby girl at home that needs him to live. But, while he’s gone, I’m in charge.” 

“Ms. Melody, you’re always in charge. My dad just likes to think he is.” 

She laughs, pulling me into a hug. “Just keep that sense of humor, and you’ll be alright.” 

But that humor was hard to keep. A month went by and we still had no word that he’d been found. It was getting harder and harder to keep faith that he was still alive. I spent half my time trying to fight the panic and the other trying to fight my way through everything else. The press. The company. Maya. 

It was a month and six days when Stane came over. The company needed a decision. Was I going to step up and take the reigns, or was I going to sign it over. I knew I wasn’t fit to run a company. Even with the help I’d get, I wasn’t fit for it. I didn’t even know the entire workings of the company. I could barely keep myself from panicking just thinking about it. Let alone actually trying to do it. So I signed control over to Stane once again. I knew it was a bad idea, but I didn’t have much of a choice. He knew what he was doing. I...I didn’t. 

But the worst was when he came back. It was almost a month and a half since my dad had gone missing. It was after dinner, and I had gone to my room to put on some comfier clothes. I was heading back to the kitchen when I heard arguing. As I got closer to the kitchen, I could recognize Pepper, Ms. Melody, and...Stane. 

“She’s 21! You can’t gain custody of someone who is a legal adult.” I heard Pepper say. 

“Listen here, Mr. Stane, according to the legally binded will of her father, that girl is under my care, as is this household if something should happen to him. Now if you want to have her ‘best interests’ in mind, until we have proof, you best start acting like her father is still alive. Now get out of my kitchen before I make you.” 

I freeze mid step, suddenly regretting not grabbing a robe when I had left. Stane stops in the hallway, turning and looking at me. I immediately feel a pit in my stomach forming, a cold sweat covering my skin. He doesn’t say anything, just smirks, looking me up and down, before turning, and walking towards the door. I feel the panic forming in my chest, and I turn, forgetting what I had gone down for in the first place as I run up the stairs. I breeze past Mai on my way to my room, too distracted to even pay any attention. I knew she’d follow me. That I was sure of. 

I run into my room, heading towards the bathroom, closing and locking that door. I turn on the sink with shaking hands, splashing cold water on my face as I try to calm down. I can hear Mai calling for me, knocking on the bathroom door, but my mind is racing too much to do anything about it. 

“Rynn? Let me in. If you don’t I’ll break down the door.” 

I knew she would. So I fumbled for the handle, pulling it open, Mai looking at me. The tears are still flowing down my cheeks as I look at her, my hands shaking. 

“Oh, dumplin, come here.” Mai wraps her arms around me and I collapse into them, sobbing against her shoulder. 

She helps me to the bed, wrapping her arms around me, offering me comfort and soft words to try and calm me down. I cry for what feels like an hour, just letting everything out. Not only did I have to deal with my missing dad, I had to deal with Stane now too. 

“Why don’t we have a slumber party. Just the two of us. Like we used to?” Mai asks out of the blue. “We can watch movies, eat junk food, talk about boys…”

I hesitate, before nodding. “Okay. Let’s do it.” 

So, we had our slumber party. We did each other’s hair, ate a bunch of snacks, gave each other manicures, watched movies and talked about boys. Well, Mai did. I had long given up on boys. They were just too complicated. 

We fell asleep sometime in the early morning, the two of us cuddled together in the bed. Pepper finally came in and woke us for lunch, the two of us marching to the kitchen bleary eyed and in pajamas. But then again we usually walked around in pajamas. 

There was still a heavy weight in my chest, the thought of every horrible thing that could be happening to my father right now and the thought of everything that could happen to me if he turns up dead. I’d be in control of everything, the company, the house, the money. Was I ready for that? No. I would never be ready for that. I didn’t want to have to be ready for that, especially not now. I knew very little about how the company worked, and I knew I would have a hard time trying to convince the board that I’m capable of making executive decisions after knowing nothing about business or management or even technology really. I could be the downfall of Stark Industries and that just made the thought more terrifying. 

“You okay, dumplin?” Mai pulled me from my thoughts. 

“Y-Yeah. Just thinking.” 

“You do a lot of that. Why don’t you try not thinking.” 

“Easier said than done.” 

“Maybe you should try Yoga.” Maya pitches in. “It’s good for you and helps you clear your mind.” 

“You really think bending my body into impossible positions is going to clear my head?” I say, giving her a look. “You know me, my brain is always going.” 

“Maybe you just haven’t found the off switch yet.” 

“I don’t think I ever will. Except maybe when I die.” 

“There will be no talk of dying in my kitchen.” Ms. Melody says.

“Yes, Ms. Melody.” All three of us say. 

“Now, maybe you three should get out of the house today. Go out, go to the beach. Go for a drive. Being cooped up here won’t do you much good. You need to get out and breathe in some fresh air. It’ll make you feel better. Trust me.” 

“I do trust you, Ms. Melody. Maybe we should get out and do something.” I say, looking at Mai and Maya. 

We eat a big lunch, before changing into bathing suits, grabbing our bags before heading to the car Happy had prepared. I was nervous about leaving the house, but Ms. Melody and Pepper promised to call Happy right away if they got any news. 

We head down to the beach, a spot we found that’s hard to get to if you don’t know where you’re going. There’s rarely anyone there most of the time, which will be a nice change from the constant flash of paparazzi and having tape recorders shoved in your face. My dad could handle that in any situation. But I knew I couldn’t on a good day. Much less getting asked constantly if my dad has been found. “Is he dead? What do you think? Do you still have hope?” I didn’t need that. 

We spent the day at the beach, baking in the sun and playing in the water. It was good to get my mind off of things, and Ms. Melody was right. The fresh air did me good. I felt lighter, the heavy weight dissipating a little. I knew my dad wouldn’t give up so easily, and Rhodey wouldn’t stop looking for him regardless. He’d make sure he brought home a body. Or at least proof. I knew he’d need it as much as I do. But my dad wouldn’t give up that easily. He’s hard-headed, stubborn, and a pain in the ass. He’s Tony Stark. He can survive anything. 


	4. Lost and Found

Three months. That's how long my dad was missing. Three long months. I was just glad I had Mai and Ms. Melody there with me. I know I wouldn't have lasted if they weren't. Things between Maya and I were only growing tenser, Mai constantly telling me she'd be more than happy to get rid of her for me. She'd come up with elaborate plans including a plastic bag and a saw and dumping the body in the ocean. I'd just tell her that was a bit extreme and I'd take care of it. But I still couldn't bring myself to do it. I was still hanging on, despite there being nothing there.

The call came early in the morning on a Monday morning. I almost didn't answer in my groggy state, but Mai nearly climbing over me to get to the phone, a knee digging into my pancreas as she answered keeping me awake.

"Hello?" It was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, she's right here. Rynn."

The phone was smashed against my ear. "Hello?" I was still half asleep, not comprehending what was happening yet. Or why I was even awake.

"We found him."

Those words had me awake in an instant. I sat up, pushing Mai off me, her back hitting the mattress. "W-What?"

"We found him. He's getting checked by med staff right now." Mai shuffles closer, putting her near next to the phone, trying to hear.

"Can I talk to him?" I couldn't believe this was real. This was really happening.

"The alphabet soup needs to debrief him before he can talk to anyone, but I'm bringing him back to the states in a couple days. You'll see him then."

"O-okay. Thank you, Rhodey." The tears started flowing. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, baby girl. Remember to breathe. I'll see you in a couple days." The line clicks and I'm frozen, the phone still against my ear.

Mai has to pull the phone out of my hand, tossing it somewhere on the bed as she puts her hands on my shoulders. I'm still crying, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"What? What is it? What did he say?"

I look up at her, my heart pounding in my ears. "They found him."

She stares in shock for a moment before squealing, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "They found him! He's coming home, Rynn! Your daddy's coming home!"

I can't believe it. After all this time...Ms. Melody was right. He'd survived three months wherever in god knows what conditions, and he was coming home. I wrapped my arms tight around Mai, crying against her shoulder. My daddy is coming home.

We both rush down to the kitchen, Maya halfway out of her room as we brush past her. I don't even hold the railing as we tear down the stairs, sliding into the kitchen, Ms. Melody already making breakfast.

"I take it you got the news."

"Yes! Tony is coming home!"

Ms. Melody turns from the stove, opening her arms as I rush into them, Mai following and she holds us, kissing our heads. "I told you. I told you he had too much to live for to give up."

I sniffle, tears rolling down my cheeks as I rest my head against her chest. "I know. I didn't think...but he's coming home."

"What does everyone know that I don't?" Maya says, leaning against the door to the kitchen.

I pull away from Ms. Melody, turning towards her. "My dad is coming home. Rhodey found him."

Maya smiles, cupping my face and kissing me. "I'm so glad, princess." There's something behind her eyes, but I can't tell what it is.

"He's been alive this whole time." I turn to look at Ms. Melody and Mai. "Thank you. I wouldn't have made it this long if it wasn't for you."

Ms. Melody smiles. "That's why we came when we found out. We knew you needed us."

"And I couldn't study knowing you were here by yourself. I had to come support my sister."

I smile. "Thank you." I hug her. "Best sissy ever."

She kisses my cheek, and I hear Maya shift behind me. "Best sissies ever."

"Why don't you three take a seat. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Ms. Melody says, code for get out of her way.

"Yes, Ms. Melody." I say, grabbing plates as Mai grabs silverware and cups, taking them to the table as she finishes up breakfast.

We eat French toast and eggs with a side of fruit, excitement buzzing in the air. My dad is alright. My dad is coming home. I'll get to see him again. I never realized how empty my life would be if he were gone. Things always seemed so lonely when he was in a "spend 30 hours in the garage" mood, but now I realize I was never really alone. He had always been there if I'd needed him, and I hadn't realized that until too late.

Two days went by quickly and before I knew it, I was sitting in the back of a car, heading to Edwards Air Force Base to pick him up. It didn't feel real to me. I was terrified this was all a dream and I'd wake up and find out he's still missing, or worse. I kept pinching myself, praying it wasn't all a cruel work of my subconscious. That I hadn't lost it completely.

We pulled up to the terminal, Pepper stepping out first, and I hesitate for a moment, taking a few deep breaths.

"Hey." Pepper's voice floated around me. "It's okay. Do you want to get out?"

"I...I need a minute."

She nods, leaving the door open for a breeze as I try to calm my racing heart. My stomach was in knots, the breakfast Ms. Melody forced down my throat threatening to come back up. I watched the plane land from the tinted windows, my heart only beating faster as I climb out of the car, standing on shaking legs. I had to grip the car door for support as I wait for the hatch to open, my breaths small, my chest heaving as we all wait.

Finally the hatch opened, two figures appearing at the top. My hands were white-knuckling the door at this point, terrified for the moment of truth. Was it really him? Was my daddy going to come walking down that ramp?

The figures started to move slowly, one leaning against the other as they made their way down the ramp and into the sun. I couldn't hold it in anymore, my legs moving before I even realized it, taking off in a run towards them. The figure on the right starts moving faster, meeting me halfway and I was in my father's arms again.

I collapsed against his chest, wrapping my arms around him tightly, his arms wrapping around me, one cradling the back of my head, the other holding me close. I could hear him, whispering to me, telling me it was alright. He's here now. My breaths were coming in gasps, tears pouring out of my eyes as I sobbed, my hands fisting his jacket so tightly they were shaking. I was a hot mess, but I didn't care.

He pushed me back gently, shrugging out of his sling as he cups my face between his hands. Still rough and calloused from years of shop work. He was looking into my eyes, telling me to breathe.

"Deep breaths. In and out. You can do it, princess."

My vision was spotting, my breaths near hyperventilation. I stared at him, breathing with him. Calm and slow. He was always calm, no matter the situation. Then I noticed the tears in his eyes. His lip was trembling as he tried to hold in his own tears.

I couldn't help the sob that left my lips, more tears flowing. "Daddy." I fell against his chest again, burying my face in his shirt, breathing him in. He was here. He was okay. It was really him.

We were moving now, his arm wrapped around me, leading me back to the car, my head still leaning against his chest. I didn't want to let him go. He stops in front of Pepper, looking at her.

"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?"

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting."

"Yeah, vacation's over."

He leads me to the car, sitting me between him and Pepper, refusing to let me go.

"Where to, sir?" Happy asks. I could tell he was glad to have daddy back as well.

"Take us to the hospital, please, Happy."

"No."

"No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital."

"No is a complete answer."

"The doctor has to look at you."

I missed their bickering.

"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other…"

"That's enough of that."

"...is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."

"Call for a press conference?"

"Yeah."

"What on Earth for?"

"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first." He pokes my ribs. "Two cheeseburgers."

I swat at his hand. "I'm fine. I don't need a cheeseburger."

"You're right. Four cheeseburgers."

"Dad!"

"You've lost too much weight. Did you eat?"

"Yes. Ms. Melody made sure I ate."

"You need to eat more. You're getting fries too."

I couldn't argue with him. He got me two cheeseburgers and a large fry, and he got himself three cheeseburgers. He made sure I ate at least one, and half of the fries. I'd never seen him like this, and honestly I didn't know what to think.

He had Happy drop him and Pepper off at Stark Industries before taking me back to the house. He didn't think I was stable enough to be in front of the public, and he was right. I was grateful he at least thought of that. Something had changed him while he was being held captive. I could only hope it would stay that way.

It was evening before they came back, Ms. Melody making me eat lunch, despite having a cheeseburger and a half and almost a complete large fry from Burger King. Mai practically had to roll me out of the kitchen. She was bouncing on her toes, wanting to hear everything. If he was okay, if he was in one piece, if anything was missing or if there was anything extra. Ever the curious child.

We were sitting in the living room when the door opened, JARVIS announcing their return, Ms. Melody coming out of the kitchen, nearly running to my dad. She hugged him tightly, crushing him against her.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Anthony. You had us all so worried!" She finally released him, holding him at arms length so he could breathe. "You're too thin." She poked at his ribs. "You need some meat on those bones again. I'll get started on dinner."

Dad shakes his head as she bustles back to the kitchen, most likely planning to cook enough food for an army. Dad comes down into the living room, hugging Mai.

"Mai Tai. It's been a while. Why aren't you in school?"

"Rynn needed me, so I took a semester off to be with her. I can always catch up summer term."

Dad nods. "Good. Don't put my money to waste, now."

Mai laughs. "I'm not. I'm still a 4.0 student. Missing one term won't hurt me. Just makes me give up my summer."

"Not like you had anything planned for the summer." I say.

"Besides coming here and mooching off you? No. Not really. I can do that now to make up for it."

I laugh, leaning my head on her shoulder as Dad smiles.

"I'm glad you were here for her. She probably needed you."

"More than she knows." I say, smiling at Mai.

"Oh I know. I know everything."

"Uh huh. Sure."

Dad kisses our heads, saying something about a shower, before heading off to his room. I smile as he goes, happy to have him back, Mai wrapping her arms around me.

"Where did Maya run off to?"

"Probably in her room. I haven't seen her since you left."

I nod. "Right. I should probably go see her."

"Hey, be careful, okay? There's something off about her and I don't like it."

I smile a little. "There's always something off about her."

Mai shakes her head. "I know, but this...just, be careful, alright?"

I nod again. "Alright. Goodnight, Mai Tai."

"Night, Rynn. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"Love you too, sissy."

I make my way to Maya's room, knocking on the door, but there's no answer. I shrug, making my way back to my room, not surprised to see her sitting on my bed, tapping away at her phone.

"Hey." I say, walking to my closet to change. "So, he's alive. In one piece. Semi-alright, I'd say. Maybe a little shook." I change into my pajamas.

"That's good." She puts her phone down, watching me through the mirror. "You've lost weight."

"Yeah. Stress does that." I sit on the opposite side of the bed. "And I'd say I was under a fairly stressful situation for a while."

"Don't be a smartass, you know what I meant." She rolls her eyes.

I try not to let the comment hurt as I slip under the covers, moving so my back is to her. She flips off the light, moving so she's spooning me, her hands slipping around me to cup my breasts.

"Please, don't." I say quietly, trying to get her to stop. "I'm not in the mood."

Her lips touch my neck, sucking a mark behind my ear. "I can make you be in the mood." Her fingers tweak my nipple and I sit up, smacking her arms away.

"I said I'm not in the mood! When I say stop, please stop!"

She huffs angrily, getting out of bed. "If you want to be that way, fine. See if I give a shit."

"You're the only one who gives a shit! You wouldn't be upset if you did!" I don't know how the words got out, or where they came from, but there they were.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Don't get mad at me for not being in the mood. I had a long day and I really don't want to have sex all the time when you feel like it."

"That's what it means to be in a relationship, sweetie."

"No. A relationship is more than sex. Relationships involve caring about someone else's needs and wants, not just your own. So if you really want to be in a relationship with me, then stop treating me like I'm just some easy way for you to get off, and start acting like you care."

I can see the anger brewing, but all she does is twirl on her heel and storm out of the room. My heart's pounding in my ears, my chest heaving as the adrenaline pumps through my veins. I wasn't sure where that strength came from, but I sure hoped it wasn't a momentary thing.


	5. Back to Normal-ish

Things went back to the way they were rather quickly. My dad buried himself in his garage again, and Mai had to leave to make sure she got enrolled in summer term, as well as take care of some other business. Ms. Melody stayed, making sure both of us ate, and no doubt to keep an eye on Maya. Ms. Melody didn't like Maya any more than Mai did, but Ms. Melody was better at hiding it. Even my dad had his share of distaste for her, but he knew it was my life, and my decision to make.

Things with my dad went back to the way they were too. He spent most of his time by himself, and I spent most of my time either alone, or with Maya. I didn't know what my dad was doing down in his garage, but if it helped him heal, then I couldn't complain. But a part of me still wished things would get better between my dad and I. That he wouldn't ignore me unless I needed something, or he needed a favor from someone with small hands. Part of me wanted to march down there and demand he pay attention to me. But another part knew that wouldn't do any good. My dad was stubborn, and he'd do what he wanted. No amount of begging or pleading would get me anywhere.

It had been almost three months since my dad came home, and he was constantly running up the garage stairs to get packages that came for him, before running back down to the garage to keep doing whatever he was doing. Maya kept me preoccupied, taking me out shopping, or to the beach, or out on drives. It was like she was trying to make up for what had happened between us the night my dad got back. I didn't feel as bad as I should have about it, but she seemed like she was trying to make up for it. Maybe she would surprise everyone and turn out not so bad after all.

We got back late one night from a trip into L.A. Traffic had been disastrous, delaying us at least two hours on the trip back home. There was an unknown black car in front of the house when we finally got back, making me frown. Ms. Melody drives a black Cadillac Escalade, but she parks down in the garage. My mind was racing as we walked into the house, wondering who would be waiting for us.

And it was not who I wanted it to be.

Obadiah Stane was sitting at the piano in the living room, playing while Pepper sat on the couch, looking as uncomfortable as I felt. He turns to glance at us as we walk in, before turning back to the piano.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room."

"Will you drop mine off too?" Maya says, handing me her purse.

"Sure." I take her stuff, heading to my room, unknowingly leaving Maya and Stane alone for a few minutes while Pepper leaves to get my dad.

I head back into the living room, having to convince myself not to hide in my room. Maya is relaxed on the couch, Pepper sitting with her laptop.

"Help yourself to some pizza, Amerynn." Stane says, glancing up from the piano, his eyes trailing my form.

"Thank you." I say, helping myself to a slice. Couldn't say no to pizza.

"It'll go straight to your hips." Maya says as I sit down next to her.

"My hips are fine." I say, before taking a bite of pizza.

Pepper comes back up a few moments later, and my dad follows soon after. He looks tired, and I know he hasn't been sleeping well. He's been keeping himself busy to distract himself. Unfortunately a common thing for him.

"How did it go." He asks Stane, making his way over to the pizza box. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Stane doesn't say anything, just glancing at him, continuing to play. "It went that bad, huh?"

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York, doesn't mean it went bad."

"Uh-huh. Sure doesn't."

"It would have gone better if you were there."

"Uh-huh." My dad takes a bite of pizza. "You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low, you take care of all that…"

"Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting." Stane says, moving down from the piano.

"This was a board of directors meeting?"

"The board is claiming you have post traumatic stress. They're filing an injunction."

"A what?"

"They want to lock you out."

"Why? Cause the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was going to happen."

"Fifty-six and a half." Pepper interjects.

"It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company."

"Tony, the board have rights too." Stane says, getting my dad's attention from Pepper. "They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interests."

"I'm being responsible! That's a new direction for me, for the company. I mean me, on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that...this is great." My dad grabs the pizza box, standing up.

"Oh, come on. Tony." Stane tries to stop him.

"I'll be in the shop." He starts walking towards the garage, but Stane stops him.

"Hey, Tony. Listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them." He points to the arc reactor. "Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs."

"No."

"It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York."

"No, absolutely not. This one stays with me. That's it, Obie. Forget it."

"Alright, well, this stays with me." Stane takes the pizza box, but offers my dad another piece, and he grabs one before heading back downstairs. "You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?"

"Goodnight, Obie."

I sit up, looking at Maya. "It's late, you wanna go to bed?"

She nods. "Good idea. We have an early morning tomorrow."

"Again?"

She hauls me to my feet. "Yes, we've got a lot to do."

"For what?"

I don't get an answer as she hauls me off to my room. I shower, Maya joining me halfway through making the shower take twice as long as it normally would have. I was tired, and just wanted to rest, but Maya seemed to have a never ending supply of energy. That, and she seemed overly happy about something. I was too tired to put my finger on it.

But it seemed, no matter how tired I was, I was plagued with the hereditary Stark insomnia. My brain wouldn't shut off long enough for me to get to sleep. Maya drifted off quickly, pushing me to the edge of the bed again, and I laid there, teetering on the edge, trying to sleep. But sleep was avoiding me.

I got up around 2 in the morning, heading down to the kitchen for something to drink, when I noticed the light in the garage on. I frown, pausing. "JARVIS? Is my dad still up?"

"Yes, he is, Ms. Amerynn."

I nod, deciding against getting something to drink, and I head down to the garage, imputing my code into the door. Pepper, Rhodey and I were the only ones besides my dad with access to the garage. I rarely ever went down there, but I felt like I needed to in this moment. I took a breath before pushing the door open, my dad looking up as I enter.

"Hey, kiddo." He says, working on something at one of the tables. There's various pieces of metal and contraptions sitting around the garage. "What's up.

I move closer, pausing a ways from him. "Can't sleep. Saw you were up still."

"Yeah, can't sleep either."

"Post Traumatic stress?"

My dad scoffs, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

I look at the tables full of stuff. "Are you sure? You've been...different."

"I was kidnapped and held hostage for three months. Of course I'm going to be different."

I flinch at the bite to his words, looking down at the floor and he sighs, getting up, approaching me.

"I'm sorry, Rynn." He cups my face, stroking my cheek lightly. "Things just...didn't go as I'd hoped today."

"I know." I smile up at him. "And you're stressed and you can't sleep and it's taking its toll."

He nods. "Unfortunately. But I'll be alright, kiddo. Don't worry too much about me."

"You're my dad. I have to. You're all I have."

He smiles sadly. "I know, princess. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for something you had no control over. I'm just glad you're here and in one piece." I glance at the arc reactor. "Or one piece, plus an extra."

He smiles a little, tapping it. "It's keeping me alive. I can't complain about it too much."

I tilt my head a little, reaching out to run my fingers over the warm metal. "Did it hurt?"

"I was unconscious for the most part when it was put in. But it was uncomfortable while I was trying to get used to it. Now, my body is used to it and it doesn't feel much like anything anymore."

I nod, smiling up at him. "I'm glad it doesn't hurt. One less thing to worry about."

He kisses my head, wrapping an arm around me. "Why don't you head back to bed. Try to get some rest. I'll be heading there myself in a few minutes."

I kiss his cheek. "Okay. Night, daddy."

"Goodnight, Rynn. I'll see you tomorrow, okay kiddo?"

I nod, heading back up to my room, curling up in bed and finally, after a few more minutes, I manage to fall back asleep.

Maya takes me out the next day, taking me to one of my favorite breakfast spots early so there's less of a risk of being spotted by paparazzi. Something she never usually did. She lived to be spotted by paparazzi. Have her face plastered all over gossip magazines. But today, she was doing something different. Something I preferred to do.

We ordered our food, Maya immediately talking once the waiter left.

"Do you know what your dad is doing down in his garage?" It was a weird question.

"Huh?"

"I heard you get up last night and just assumed that's where you went. Did you see anything?"

I shake my head, a little weary. "No. It all looked like junk metal to me." I shrug. "I guess he's building something. Or he could just be tinkering. He does that."

She nods slowly, and goes to say something else, but the waiter brings out our food, stopping that conversation for now. But I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on. Something she was involved in that she wouldn't tell me.

We spent the day at the beach after breakfast, relaxing and talking, something else we rarely did. Maya was more of a doer than a talker. Another problem of ours: we never really talked about anything. We spent most of our time either silent or yelling. There was no real talking through our problems. And when we did talk on rare occasions, it was never about our problems. But today, she wanted to talk about us.

Maybe I was right and things would turn out better.

We were out again the next day, getting ready for the benefit gala tonight. Maya made sure everything was perfect. The right dresses, the hair, the nails. It was only a benefit, not an award show. But everything with her had to be glamorous, since the press were going to be there. She lived for events like these. Once again, any chance to get her face on a magazine. I, on the other hand, was not looking forward to this. But being a Stark, and possibly the only Stark showing up, I had no choice.

Maya and I caught a ride from Happy to the gala, my dad buried in his garage again. Pepper was coming as well, something that made me feel slightly better. This way, if things went south, I had someone to lean on.

The press were already flashing their cameras when we pulled up, the signature Rolls giving us away. Maya gets out first, waving to the press, flashing them a smirk as I get out behind her, keeping my head down as we weave our way through the red carpet, Maya stopping to talk to paparazzi. I make my way inside, ignoring the questions about my dad as I head straight to the bar, asking for a glass of water. Dealing with the press always made me dehydrated. And I didn't need to have a breakdown tonight.

Maya finds me, ordering a martini as we survey the guests, most forming into circles, speaking amongst one another. I could see some of them glance my way as they talk, and I just knew they were discussing my dad. I suddenly felt like all eyes in the room were on me, and I shift uncomfortably, feeling a layer of sweat form on my skin.

Thankfully the panic is deterred by Pepper arriving, and she beelines over to us. "Good evening, girls."

"Hi Pepper. That dress is gorgeous!" I say, hugging her.

"Thank you. I picked it out, and your dad paid for it."

I smile. "That's how my entire wardrobe happened."

Pepper and I laugh, and a lady walks over to us, starting a conversation with Pepper, and she steps away from the bar, leaving Maya and I alone again.

A few people come up to speak to us, most of them asking how my dad is doing and if he's coming tonight. I expect not to see him, as he's been rather reclusive. Maya and I move further into the room, dancing together for a song, before we're swept away by a few curious bystanders. I answer questions dutifully, and ambiguously, leaving any details that they didn't deserve to know out. I figured telling them my father was fine covered everything they needed to know. What he was working on and his mental state...those were none of their business.

The crowd around us suddenly parts, and I turn, my eyes widening. "Dad?"

"Hey, Rynn. You look beautiful."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it is my benefit. I figured I should take Obie's advice and get out into the public eye again."

I step closer, lowering my voice. "Are you alright? Being out here?"

He holds his hand out. "Dance with me."

I take his hand and he leads me out to the dance floor, dancing with me.

"You never answered my question."

"I'm alright. I've certainly been worse."

"Are you sure? You've been kinda absent lately. I just wanted to make sure you're not working yourself half to death."

"I'm alright. Just keeping busy. It helps with the stress."

"Yeah, I know. You'd rather do something with your hands than sit around and think."

He smiles down at me. "You know me so well."

"You're my dad. I'm supposed to know you. Though I can't help but feel like you're keeping something from me." I glance down at his chest, the arc reactor hidden by his shirt.

He shakes his head. "Everything's fine, Rynn. You just keep doing what you're doing. Everything will be alright. You'll see."


	6. Turn of Events

The next few days go by without accident. Well, semi without accident. My dad came out of the garage bruised one night, but he said it was a simple misfire. Which then sparked a "I thought you were done making weapons" lecture from Ms. Melody, which he fired back with "it's not a weapon, harmless technology sometimes backfires as well." Ms. Melody knew something was up, as did I, but I didn't push it. My dad will do what he does, and I'll do what I do. Ignore it.

Maya and I had spent the day at home, relaxing and watching movies. It was quiet around the mansion, Ms. Melody being the only one home besides Maya and I. It was nice, being able to spend time with Maya without all the stress of being outside. I always felt closer to her during these times, when it was just the two of us, relaxing in bed together. Being lazy. But I wish Maya could relax that much. She was a little twitchy today, every loud sound or movement had her twitching and shifting position. I narrowed it down to her inability to sit around and be still for long periods of time. Kind of like someone else I knew.

And that inability showed its face when she dragged me out for dinner, stopping at Wendy's to get food, and we pulled up to an overlook, staring out at the sunset while we ate. I was surprised, as usually she would have went inside and wanted to sit in the restaurant on the off chance of catching a few reporters on their way home. But this time we stayed to ourselves, watching the sunset while we ate in silence. The overlook was otherwise empty, the offseason for tourists thankfully started, giving us a few weeks of peace before holiday vacation. Tourist season always raised the risk of someone recognizing you, or running into the paparazzi out looking to sneak pictures of celebrities on vacation. I usually avoided being in public during those times for obvious reasons.

We left the outlook once the sky had darkened, Maya surprising me with a few kisses and gentle touches. It was romantic, besides the fact I probably tasted like a bacon cheeseburger and french fries, and we were both in sweats. But it was a nice touch, and I found my heart fluttering in my chest again on the way back home.

Maya pulled into the garage, and we headed back up to my room. My dad was nowhere in sight, but I figured he was just hiding in his shop again. I went to the bathroom when Maya's phone dinged. It seemed to be doing that a lot today. I didn't think too much about it. She was always on her phone.

She's standing right outside the door when I open it, and I frown. "Maya? What is it?"

She takes a step closer to me, grabbing me by the hair, shoving me against the dresser, letting me fall to the floor. I gasp, sharp pain shooting up my side as I roll on my back.

"M-Maya?"

"I've been waiting a long time for this." She's on me again, her knee digging into my stomach as she slaps me. "Too long."

I squirm in her arms, managing to knee her in the side, and I roll over, starting to crawl towards the door. My side was on fire, my stomach aching from where she'd pressed her body weight into me.

"Look at you. Pathetic. I used to think you were pretty. But look at you now." She grabs a handful of my hair, pulling me back to my feet. "Worthless. Can't even put up a fight." She shoves me into the dresser again, the edge digging into my side, and I hit the floor, facing the windows. I can see her standing over me.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I gasp out, trying to wiggle towards something. Anything, but her knee is digging into my back this time, a cord wrapping around my neck.

"Because that's why I'm here! We met in a bar one night. He wasn't really my style, but he wasn't looking for someone. Not for himself. He offered me a lot of money to seduce you, get inside and get information. He said I was just your type, and it was easier than I thought. You were so desperate for attention. You know your daddy was supposed to die in Afghanistan? The Ten Rings were supposed to take him, make it look like a ransom. Then he'd build them their missile, and then they'd off him. That would have been my cue to get rid of the next in line. But no, your daddy had to outsmart them and he escaped. So we changed our game plan. Stane knew your dad was building something, and he wanted to know. So it was now my mission to wring as much information out of you as possible about what was going on inside Tony Stark's head. But you proved useless in that as well. So now…" She tightens the cord around my neck, making me gasp. "Now we make it look like accidents."

The cord cuts into my skin as I struggle to get air through my windpipe. I claw at the cord, at anything my vision quickly getting spotty as she tightens it. But as soon as she does, the pressure releases and she screams. Her knee is gone from my back, and I gasp for air, coughing and choking as oxygen floods through my windpipe again.

I can hear someone yelling, accompanied by Maya screaming, and then the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and bone cracking. I manage to turn slightly, my vision blurry, but I'd know that form anywhere.

Mai is on top of Maya, delivering punch after punch to her face, screaming insults as she goes. She doesn't stop until Maya is limp, and I can see the blood splattering the nightstand. For a moment I thought she actually killed her. But then I hear Maya's pain groaned, and Mai delivers another punch, silencing her.

"Mai?" I cough out. My voice is hoarse, my throat raw.

On her right hand is a set of brass knuckles, splattered in blood from where she'd hit Maya repeatedly. The blood had splattered on her shirt and jeans, as well as her face.

"I come to surprise you and this is what I get? Turns out I was right about her."

She's at my side in an instant, cupping my face lightly, checking me over. "We need to call the police." I say, wincing at the pain as she pokes my side.

Mai for once agrees, calling the police, and an ambulance, giving them our address from heart. It doesn't take them long to get here, several EMT'S coming in with two stretchers, one for me, and one for Maya. They haul her out first, before taking me, Mai at my side the entire way, before police stop her to get a statement. I vaguely remember someone asking where my dad is, but I'm not sure. I think the EMT's might have given me pain medicine, because the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed to the sun shining in my eyes.

Ms. Melody is sitting next to me, watching something on the TV, and I turn my blurry eyes to the screen, seeing what looks like two robots fighting. I try to blink the blurriness away, my eyes eventually clearing, and I read the heading on the news channel.

"Iron Man? What the hell is Iron Man?" I groan out, my throat still sore.

Ms. Melody's head snaps to me, and she leans forward in the chair. "Hey, baby girl. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over by a truck named Maya."

She tries to hide a smile, shaking her head. "How much do you remember?"

"Enough."

"You're lucky Mai got there when she did. Stane didn't reveal anything to your dad until it was too late. He called Rhodey to get back to the mansion and check on you, but you were already here and the police were taking Mai into custody when he arrived."

"Where's my dad?"

"He's getting ready for a press conference. There was an...incident at Stark Industries last night. He was there taking care of it, and now he's giving a statement."

I nod slowly, and the news channel changes, Rhodey coming up on screen.

_'There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor. And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you.'_ I could see the cameras flashing as my dad walked to the podium.

_'Uh, it's been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time.'_ The press laughed.  _'There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop...'_

_'I'm sorry, Mr Stark,'_ a reporter interrupted.  _'But do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you...'_

_'I know that it's confusing. It's is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero.'_

_'I never said you were a superhero.'_

' _You didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public.'_ My dad was rambling. Rhodey leaned over and whispered something to him.  _'Yeah, okay. Yeah... The truth is...'_  He stared at the blue cards in his hand for a moment before looking up at the camera.  _'... I am Iron Man.'_

My heart was pounding in my ears, my breaths coming in shallow gasps. Iron Man? What did that mean? Was my dad one of those robots flying around fighting in the video? Is that why he had buried himself in his garage for days? Was he building one of those?

But the most important question going through my mind was: Why hadn't he told me?

There were suddenly nurses in front of me, strapping an oxygen mask to my face. Ms. Melody was standing off to the side, telling me to breathe. "Breathe, baby girl, breathe." I focused on her, trying to get my heart to calm down, breathing with her.

It eventually calmed down, and after several tests, the doctors finally agreed with Ms. Melody that it was only a panic attack. They told me I had bruised ribs, and a bruised windpipe. They'd prescribe me painkillers to take if it got bad enough, and suggested I stay in bed and rest.

Ms. Melody helped me out of the hospital, nearly punching her way through the press as we made our way to her Escalade. Once we were inside and on the road, I had to ask about Mai.

"She's still at the precinct. She's waiting on them to view the video evidence from JARVIS, and to see if Maya will wake up any time soon. They'll need a statement from you as well about what happened, but your dad already said he'd post bail if it came down to it, and he's got his best lawyers working with her. Though, I think there's substantial evidence supporting her self-defense stance, especially once they get your statement and they see the video. Granted, she didn't have to hit her so many times, but I know she put a few hits in there for me."

I smile a little, but it quickly falls. "She didn't have to do that."

"She wasn't about to let you die because of a gold-digging whore with bad intentions. She'd die for you, you know. You're her best friend. Her sister. You and I are all she's got. Well, your dad too, but he's got his own problems right now. She did it because she loves you, and she wasn't about to stand by and let you get hurt further. Maya was intent on killing you. Mai wasn't gonna let that happen. It's just lucky she planned on surprising you with a weekend visit."

I nod. "Yeah. She has good timing."

"She always does. And she always has. It's like she says: she knows everything."

I smile. "She still says that after all these years."

"She does! And you know, sometimes I wonder if she might be right. That girl is full of surprises."

We talk all the way back to the mansion, Ms. Melody helping me to my room which had been cleaned since I'd been gone. Any traces of Maya had been removed as well, including the bed sheets. Ms. Melody made sure I was comfortable before telling me to have JARVIS ring her if I needed anything. I assured her I would, debating on whether or not it would be worth it to turn on the TV or not.

I settled on watching movies, Ms. Melody bringing me up some soup for lunch and dinner, seeing as it was hard to swallow still. My dad still wasn't back, and I figured he was still at the press conference answering questions. Or off doing whatever he needed to do. But I knew we needed to talk once he got back.

It was well into the evening when he returned. JARVIS let me know he was home, and I thanked him, my eyes glued to the picture in my hands. I'd pulled it out of my nightstand drawer a while ago, and I had gotten lost in thought, looking at it. So lost in thought, I didn't notice my dad standing there.

"Hey, kiddo."

I jump in surprise, turning to look at him. "Oh. I didn't notice you there." I look back at the picture.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I can hear him walking closer. "How are you feeling?" I shrug, tucking a stray curl behind my ear. "A lot happened over the past couple days." I nod, agreeing. The bed dips as he sits on the edge, and I can feel his eyes on me. "What's on your mind?"

"You know, it's the only thing I have of her?" I feel him lean closer, and I show him the picture.

He smiles a little. "You were a year old. She wanted to take you to Disneyland, but you didn't enjoy it as much as she thought you would."

I smile a little as I look down, but it falls. "You never talk about her."

He sighs. "Because I miss her."

"I don't even know what happened to her."

He reaches out to me. "Come here." I scoot closer, laying my head on his chest. He looks at the picture for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. "Your mom was a brilliant woman. We met in school, and I knew she was the only woman I'd ever love. She wound up working with my dad after she graduated. She was a biochemist and had been working with my dad on some super secret project. It was December 16, 1991. My parents were heading out of town on a trip to the Bahamas, and planned on dropping their finished project in D.C. Your mom tagged along with them to stay in D.C. and present the project. We were supposed to go with her, but you had gotten sick, so I opted to stay home with you and take care of you." He takes a deep breath. "But they never made it. There was a car crash and both of my parents died on impact. Your mother was still alive when the paramedics got there, but she had a severe head wound and several internal injuries. By the time they got her to the hospital it was too late. She died before I got there."

He pauses for a long while, the silence in the room heavy. His arm around me tightened, the hand holding the picture trembling ever so slightly.

"I almost lost everything I cared about that night. My parents, the love of my life. You were the only thing I had left. I know I haven't been the greatest dad. But I'm trying. I have Ms. Melody and you have Mai. And most importantly we have each other."

I look up at him and I can see the tears in his eyes. "Is that why you made Iron Man?"

He smiles a little. "Partly. I realized when I was in that cave, if I died, you would have nothing. Sure, you'd have the money and the company. But you'd be alone. And I didn't want that to happen. I don't want my princess to be alone. I need a way to protect her. And this is it."

"Why did you keep it from me for so long?"

"I didn't want you involved in what was happening with the company. I didn't want you to be holding dangerous information if anything happened. But that backfired and you wound up getting hurt anyways. But we're here now."

"But where do we go from here?"

He's silent for a moment. "We get Mai out of police custody. That's our first goal. Then...then we'll just go where the wind sends us."


	7. First Meetings

After a few days, Mai is finally released from police custody. Between our statements, and JARVIS' security footage, the police agreed with her stance on it being self defense. That, and my dad's lawyers never lose. Ever. Maya was still in a coma, thanks to Mai and her brass knuckles. She'd need to have several reconstructive surgeries to repair the damage, something I couldn't help but laugh at since Maya had always been about her looks. Serves her right.

It was another three weeks before she woke up, and another five before we could get to court, due to the fact she couldn't speak due to the rearranging of her face that Mai did. Both Mai and I had to testify, and to make a long story short, Maya got life in prison for attempted murder, and Mai walked free.

My dad took everyone out to dinner to celebrate, buying Mai a Sangria to celebrate. I wasn't much of an alcohol drinker, so he forced a Shirley Temple on me. Ms. Melody didn't like Mai getting drunk, but she knew it was to celebrate our victory, so she let it slide this time.

Mai was already half asleep by the time we got home, Ms. Melody heading to bed, while my dad went down to the garage to work on his suits, no doubt. Mai and I stayed up, Mai sneaking three shots of hard liquor from my dad's stash, and she was out like a light a half an hour later. I make sure to tuck a blanket around her, before heading off to my own room for the night.

Things go back to the way they were, my dad travelling, taking care of the company and being Iron Man all at the same time. I stayed home most of the time with Ms. Melody, Mai heading back to Boston to take care of her classes and to find out, thankfully, she hadn't been kicked out of school.

I spent a lot of that time healing, and focusing on myself. I tried not to let the stress of what my dad was doing bleed into that too, but I couldn't help the panic that would set in sometimes when I watched the news. He said he didn't want me to lose him, yet he'd turn around and go out and do something stupid. So yes, the panic was validated.

But there was also something else under there. No matter what I told myself, I couldn't help but believe Maya had left permanent scars. Not only physical ones, but emotional ones as well. After all this time I had started to believe what she'd said about me. My dad is a superhero now. How am I supposed to defend myself against one of his enemies, if I can't even defend myself against her?

Maybe I really am worthless.

The weeks turn into months, and before I know it, my dad is leaving to New York to reopen the Stark Expo. I'd gone with him once, seen everything as it was being rebuilt and redone, hearing all the history about the Expo. It just sounded like a giant inflation of the Stark ego to me. My dad already knew as much as I did that I'd be staying in Malibu. Big crowds of people with my mental state was only a recipe for disaster.

So I stayed in Malibu with Pepper and Ms. Melody while my dad inflated his ego at the Expo. He looked like he was having a good time. Plenty of praise, cheering crowds, and dancing girls. He looked right at home. The opening was a success, and I even got a good night text from him, surprisingly. It was a start.

Pepper woke me up apologetically a couple hours later, saying something about red eye flights and my dad having to meet with the Senate in the morning. I was still halfway asleep when we boarded the plane, and I hardly remember the flight, which was not a bad thing. I was always nervous when I had to fly, even in a private jet. Actually, you could just say I was nervous all the time.

The Senate hearing went about as well as expected, given my dad's inability to cooperate with authority. It was a hit on social media though, people praising him for sticking up to the big man and giving power to the private sector again.

Things went back to normal again after we got back. My dad secluded himself to his garage and I moped around the house. But I got a real surprise not long after when he called me down to the garage. I was a little nervous, given what happened the last time that had happened.

"How would you feel if I made Pepper CEO?"

It shocked me a little. Definitely not what I was expecting. "That's...random. What's brought this on?"

"Just doing some thinking. She's far more responsible than I am, and she's practically already running the company for me. I just sign things and show up to parties. That, and I need someone to take over for me if something happened. And no, offense, but I'd trust Pepper with the company more than I would you."

I laugh a little. "That's smart. Really smart actually. Pepper knows far more about running a business than I do. And she's more capable of handling that kind of pressure."

"Maybe one day in the future..."

"Far in the future."

"Far in the future...maybe you'll be ready."

I smile softly. "Thank you, Daddy."

He wraps his arms around me, holding me close. It was weird. Normally he wasn't the type to show physical emotions, but I could get used to this. I remember very few times my dad hugged me during my childhood. And even fewer if you discount the times I was hurt or had panic attacks. Now he seemed like he was hugging me every chance he got. It was like he was trying to make up for it. Or he thought something bad was going to happen so he was making sure I knew he really did love me. I mean, he's my dad. I know he loves me. Even if he's not the greatest at showing it, I still know he loves me.

My dad had also taken it upon himself to teach my how to defend myself. Most of which involved me sitting and watching him hit Happy repeatedly. So I had taken the liberty of going into town and finding some actually accredited self-defense teachers, and getting applications to fill out. I figured it was better than beating up poor Happy.

I was sitting in the gym when it happened. My dad was beating up Happy, and I was sitting filling out self-defense forms when she walked in. My dad and Happy saw her first, both stopping and staring, making me glance up as well.

She was a goddess. A red-haired goddess. My stomach dropped down into the floor, butterflies picking it back up and shoving it in my throat. I suddenly felt nervous. Did I look alright? Was there anything on my face? Was my hair alright? Did I look like an idiot? The pen in my hand was shaking, my whole hand shaking as I stared at her. She was a glorious ray of sunlight in a dark, suffocating world.

She was suddenly walking towards me, and my heart picked up speed, and I was certain it would give out at any moment.

"I promise you this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company." Pepper said from beside me, making me jump. I hadn't even noticed she'd come in.

I quickly looked away from the red-head as she had Pepper sign the paperwork. I could hear her speaking, her voice like silk as she told Pepper where to sign. I realized I had been staring at the application in my hand without even doing anything. God, I was an idiot.

"Lesson one. Never take your eye off the-" My dad kicked Happy in the stomach, sending him back into the turnbuckle.

"What's your name lady?" My dad asked, pointing a gloved hand at the rotary.

"Rushman. Natalie Rushman."

Amerynn Marie Rushman. It could work. Though, Natalie Stark would sound better. God, I'm ridiculous, already thinking about getting married. She doesn't even know I exist.

"Front and center. Come into the church." My dad motions her over, and I suddenly have the realization I couldn't compete with him. She's probably more into my dad's type. I don't even know if she's into women.

"No. You're seriously not gonna ask..." Pepper tried to negotiate.

"If it pleases the court, which it does."

"It's no problem." Natalie said.

"I'm sorry. He's very eccentric."

She climbs into the ring and I'm transfixed again. She moves like a dancer, and I can't help but watch her. The things she was doing to me, and she probably wouldn't ever learn my name.

The intense staring contest between Natalie and my dad suddenly makes my stomach fall again. I can already tell the wheels are turning. There was no hope for me in this moment. None at all.

"What?" My dad seemed rather frazzled. "Can you give her a lesson." He asked Happy.

"No problem."

He climbs out of the ring, moving over to where Pepper and I are sitting, taking the spot next to Pepper, and I try not to watch what's happening in the ring.

"Who is she?"

"She is from legal. And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that."

"I need a new assistant, boss."

"Yes, and I've got three excellent potential candidates. They're lined up and ready to meet you."

"I don't have time to meet. I need someone someone now. I feel like it's her."

"No, it's not."

"How do I spell your name, Natalie?" My dad yelled.

"R-U-S-H-M-A-N."

My dad clapped his hands and a Google window appeared on the table.

"What are you gonna Google her now?"

"I thought I was ogling her." He flipped through several pages. "Wow. Very impressive. She's fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin. Who speaks Latin?"

"No one speaks Latin. It's a dead language. You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can't speak Latin.

"Did you model in Tokyo? 'Cause she molded in Tokyo."

"Well..."

"I need her. She's got everything I need."

My stomach fell a little more as I listened to him speak, and glance back up at the ring, a cold sweat forming as I notice her eyes on me. I'm sure I looked like a deer in the headlights in that moment, not expecting that. But as quickly as she's looking at me, it's gone as Happy gets her attention again. I watch as she flips Happy onto the mat, Happy's head between her legs, and I suddenly felt jealous of Happy in that moment. I wouldn't care if she just flattened me in the ring. As long as I got to experience that, I could die happy. Maybe if my dad convinces her to stick around, she can teach me how to do that.

"Happy!" Pepper jumped to her feet.

"That's what I'm talking about." My dad said.

"I just slipped." Happy said, trying to protect his pride.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like a TKO to me." My dad said, ringing the bell as Natalie climbs out of the ring, slipping her shoes on.

Her back was to me as she talks to my dad, and I couldn't help but stare. Life was so unfair. So very, very unfair.

I watched her leave, turning back to my applications, biting my lip. I didn't even care about self-defense anymore. My brain was running a mile a minute. Though, in my distraction, I missed my dad's glance my way.

I went back to my room after Natalie left, falling on my bed. The room felt too big, the bed too large as I laid there. I was lonely but to meet people you had to go out. And I hated going out and meeting people. But I didn't want just anyone. I wanted Natalie. Was that weird? She hadn't even spoken to me, but she had me blushing like a schoolgirl with butterflies in my stomach. A part of me hoped my dad could get her to be his assistant. But another part of me wondered if I could handle being around her all the time. Would my dad go for it? Was she even into women? If she wasn't...I was gonna be in trouble. I would need to enlist Mai's help to find me someone else to distract me from sitting around, pining after a goddess who probably would think of me as a cute little girl and was sleeping with my dad. Life was so unfair.

"What did you think of Natalie?" My dad asked at dinner, Ms. Melody tilting her head.

"Who is Natalie?" She asks.

"The legal assistant who came by to finalize Pepper as CEO."

Ms. Melody smiles. "Was she cute?"

"Stunning. And she flattened Happy in the boxing ring. Can't go wrong with that." My dad looks back at me. "What did you think."

I try to play off the nervous sweat by shrugging. "She was alright, I guess."

"Oh come on, Rynn, I saw the way you looked at her. Hot, huh?"

I blush. "Yeah. Very."

"Would it upset you too much if I hired her on to replace Pepper?"

"You're actually going to do it?"

"Of course! Why not? The worst she can say is no."

I nod. "O-Okay."

"I can always set you two up." Was my dad offering to set me up on a date? "You know, if she's into that. If she's not I can always fire her and find someone else."

I shake my head. "N-No, it's alright. If she's not into that...it's...whatever...I mean…" I groan, putting my head in my hands.

"She really must have been something." Ms. Melody says, and I can tell she's holding in a laugh.

"I'll introduce you when she comes over for her first day as my assistant. Then you can see what I'm talking about."

That day couldn't have come soon enough. I made sure to dress up a little nicer, and put time into my hair and makeup. I didn't know why. With my luck, things would only go downhill, and I put myself through the torture of hair and makeup for nothing. But, on the upside, if I wanted to go out and get drunk in my disappointment I didn't have to work too much at getting ready. Though I would probably just go out and get ice cream and sit at home if that happened.

Natalie's first day was harder for me than I thought it would be. Pepper spent a lot of time explaining what to do, how things worked, what to expect before my dad took over, showing her around the house. I was hiding in the kitchen with Ms. Melody, awaiting the moment they would show up. I kept telling myself to play it cool, but somehow I still managed to look like an idiot.

She was wearing a knee length black dress that showed her curves a little too well, and her eyes were on me the instant they walked into the kitchen, making my mouth go dry. It was like her eyes were piercing into my soul, seeing my deepest, darkest secrets. I could feel the nervous sweat forming, and I hastily wiped my hands on my jeans as she looked away to greet Ms. Melody. My heart was starting to beat hard, my hands shaking, my stomach in knots as I knew after she finished talking with Ms. Melody, it was my turn. I said a silent prayer to all the gods I could think of to help me not look like an idiot.

"And this is my daughter, Amerynn." Oh god. He was talking about me.

I slid off the stool I was sitting on, having to grab it to keep my legs from giving out under me. She smiled, and I nearly melted into a puddle of goo right on the spot. Then she wanted me to shake her hand. I tried to keep my hand from shaking as I touched her, her hand wrapping around mine. I never wanted to let go. I wanted to stay in that moment forever with her soft skin touching mine. And then I realized I was staring like an idiot at her.

"C-call me Rynn. It's...easier to remember…"

"Rynn. Call me Nat." She smiles again and I nearly melt. She said my name. I could feel my palms getting sweaty so I quickly release her hand, which I had been holding for too long anyways.

"Rynn may need assistance from time to time, which I expect you can handle."

She turns to me, smiling again. "I don't think that will be a problem."

I try to smile back, but I'm sure I look like a clown. They finally leave, Natalie turning to look at me as they walk through the door, my eyes meeting hers and she smiles before they disappear.

I barely make it into the stool as I melt into a puddle. Ms. Melody laughs, shaking her head at me.

"I need to get Mai to teach you how to flirt. You definitely did not get that gift from your father."

I groan, putting my head in my hands. "How awful was that?"

"Well...I'd like to say I've seen worse...but I'm not sure I can say that truthfully."

"I messed up, didn't I?"

"Oh, honey. She'll eat you alive."


	8. Monaco

Nat didn't have much time to settle in before we were off and moving again, heading to Monaco for the Grand Prix event. I really didn't want to go, but my dad said it would be good for me, and I didn't have a choice. The world needed to see I was alright after everything that went down with Maya. I knew I was going to get asked about my dad being Iron Man at some point, so I made sure to practice what I was going to say. Something I usually did before going out in public. I wasn't like my dad. I couldn't think on my toes.

"Mr. Stark?" Natalie was already there, waiting for us. Her bright pink dress hugged her curves in all the right ways, making my mouth go dry again. Now was not the time to get flustered. "How was your flight?"

"It was excellent. Boy, it's nice to see you."

I slipped away from them as they posed for a picture, heading to the bar to get something to drink. I was feeling claustrophobic already, and I knew it was only going to get worse. I sipped at my ice water, surveying the crowd. I knew no one here, except for my dad, Pepper, and Natale. I really wish Mai were here. She could dive into a conversation with anyone and drag me along so I wouldn't feel like a wallflower.

My dad made his way around the room, before winding up back at the bar a few places down from me. I went to make my way to them, but a familiar voice stopped me. The slimeball king himself. Justin Hammer. I turned back to the bar, sighing in annoyance. Of course he would be here.

Someone took the empty place beside me, the overwhelming scent of cologne making my head ache. The man called the bartender over, ordering himself a drink, and I suddenly felt eyes on me.

"Can I get you something to drink as well?"

It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me. I looked up at him. Far too overdone for my nonexistent tastes.

"No thank you. I don't drink."

"Oh, come on. It's a special event. Let loose. Enjoy yourself!"

"No thank you. I'm good."

"Suit yourself."

I prayed he'd get bored and turn and walk away, but I was wrong.

"So who are you here with?"

"No one important."

"Everyone here is important. That's why they're here. Unless you're here by yourself. In that case, you can sit with me." He leans closer to me, making me lean back.

"No, thank you. I already have reservations."

"Then maybe we can get together after the race. Hit the town, see some sights."

I was sure the only sight he wanted me to see was his hotel room. "I don't think we're really staying that long. But thank you for the offer."

"Hard to get, huh? I can dig a challenge." Okay. This guy obviously wasn't taking a hint.

"Amerynn, can I speak to you for a second?"

I nearly sighed in relief. "Of course, Natalie."

I slide of the stool, not even bothering to look at the creep as I walk with Natalie.

"You looked rather uncomfortable and I thought he was getting too close for his own good."

I sigh again. "Thank you. Some guys just don't understand." She leads me to our table, and I see my dad is still stuck talking to Justin. "You'd be a miracle worker if you could figure out how to save my dad from Hammertime."

She smirks, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. "Easier than you think."

She walks over to where they're sitting saying something to them, and my dad gets up, looking thankful as he walks out of the room, Natale coming back, followed by Pepper. Pepper sends Nat to the bar for a martini, before taking a seat next to me.

"Are you at least semi enjoying yourself?" Pepper asks, and I give her a look.

"I was, until creepy guy at the bar tried to flirt with me."

She laughs a little. "I don't know if that's worse than having to deal with Justin Hammer."

I think about it for a moment. "I'd rather take creepy guy. At least he didn't try to follow me, and keep talking."

My dad doesn't come back from the bathroom, making me worry. Was he sick? Hurt? Doing something stupid? Most likely the latter. He had a habit of doing that. Sneaking off and getting himself in a dumb situation.

But this time, it was a whole new level of stupid.

"Oh god."

"What?" Pepper asks, looking up from the menu.

My dad was on screen, getting into the race car to drive it himself. I swear to god he was going to be the death of one of us. If not himself.

"Natalie. Natalie!"

Nat hurries over. "Yes, Miss Potts?"

"Did you know about this?"

"This is the first I've known of it."

"This...this cannot happen."

"Absolutely. I understand. How can I help you?"

"Where's Happy?"

"He's waiting outside."

"Okay, get him. I need Happy."

"Right away."

She rushes off to find Happy, and I can feel the nervous sweat forming.

"He's going to die. My dad is going to die."

"Hey." Pepper turns me to face her. "He's going to be fine. Happy and I are going to fix this."

The race starts, the cars driving way too fast along the track, passing by us as we sit, only able to watch the race. The cameras zoom in on one part of the track, one of the workers in an orange jumpsuit walking out on the track. My hands were shaking they were gripping the table edge so tightly.

Yup. My dad was going to die.

The man unbuttoned his orange jumpsuit, revealing a glowing circle in the middle of his chest that looked almost like...No. It couldn't be. Two long cables extended from his hands, glowing with electricity. He swung one at the first car coming towards him, cutting the front clean off, sending it flipping down the track.

My stomach was in knots, the room starting to spin. I probably looked like I was going to puke, and that was a pretty accurate depiction of what I felt like. Pepper stood up, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Stay here with Natalie. We'll take care of this."

I could only nod as she rushed over to Happy. My breaths were coming in short gasps, and I couldn't watch the tv anymore. I got up, stumbling a little as I rushed out of the room, nearly running towards the bathroom, praying it was empty.

It was, and I quickly slipped into a stall, leaning over the toilet, trying not to vomit. I heard the bathroom door open, heels clicking across the floor.

"Rynn?" Natalie.

"I-I'm okay." My voice is weak and shaky as I try to catch my breath.

She knocks lightly on the stall door. "Open up."

"I'll be out in a second." I stand up, leaning against the wall, trying to calm down.

"I'll crawl under the door if you don't unlock it."

I look down at the small gap, not doubting she'd try, and I reach over, fumbling with the lock, before opening it. The door opens a little, Nat sliding in, before closing and locking it again. The stall suddenly seems too small as I stare at her just inches from me. I'm trembling and sweaty and probably look like a pale nightmare, but she simply smiles softly at me.

"I need you to breathe with me, alright?" She cups my cheeks, my stomach lifting up into my throat. I could feel her breath against my lips, the warmth of her body she was so close. "Close your eyes." She whispers. Her breath smells like peppermint. I wonder how horrible my breath smells.

My eyes flutter closed as I try to control my breathing. Between the panic, and having Nat so close it was near impossible. I can feel her thumbs gently tracing circles on my cheeks, and she shifts just slightly, and I can feel her chest just barely brushing against mine. She's taller than me in her heels, but not by much.

The bathroom door opens, someone coming in. I breathe with Nat as we listen to the person in the bathroom redo her makeup, my panic starting to calm. Nat smells nice. Like strawberries.

The person finally leaves, Nat opening the stall, taking my hand and leading me out. I wanted to hold her hand all the time. She fixes up my makeup before leading me out of the bathroom, weaving through the throng of people all talking about my dad. I keep my head down, ignoring the few stares I get as we leave the hotel, Nat ushering me into a car to head back to where we were staying. I didn't have any calls from Pepper, so I knew my dad was okay. Well, he was still alive at least.

He was waiting for me when we arrived at our hotel, immediately pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly. I could hear the quiet hum of his arc reactor under my ear through his t-shirt. He was speaking to me, but I wasn't hearing anything. I didn't want to let him go, but he forced me away nonetheless.

"I gotta go, but I'll be back soon. Go up to your room and relax for a bit. Pepper's up there already."

I nod, releasing him reluctantly. "Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"I love you."

He smiles, kissing my forehead. "I love you too."

I watch his back until he disappears out the door, before I head up to the suite to change and relax like he said. I didn't know where he was going, but I figured it had to do with the man on the track. I didn't see what happened, but I didn't need to. I could already imagine. I went ahead and packed my stuff, knowing we'd be leaving as soon as my dad got back.

I was right, my dad packing up his stuff, telling Happy to take us to the airport. He didn't look in much of a hurry to get back, but he wasn't in a hurry to stay either. Natalie caught a different flight back, leaving Pepper, Happy, my dad and I on the jet.

I sit by myself, playing over everything that happened in my head. Nat had willingly gotten close to me, close enough we were touching. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach flutter at the thought. She had helped me through a panic attack. Followed me and willingly helped me, which means she cares. Or, at least it seems that way. I think about it the whole flight home, wondering what, if anything, will change between us due to the events that transpired today.


	9. Cherry Pie

Mai was waiting for us when we got home. She immediately started talking when we saw her, going on and on about surprising us when we got back and my dad being stupid, and worrying if we're alright, and the press going crazy. My dad assured her he was fine before going down to his lab, and I didn't see him for a long time. Pepper and Natalie started dealing with the press, leaving Mai and I to ourselves. I quickly dragged her away to my room, feeling the panic starting to rise.

"Hey, Rynn, it's okay." Mai pulls me into her arms, holding me close once my door shuts.

"No. No it's not. My dad is stupid and almost died and what would have happened? Who was that, that wanted to kill my dad so badly? I mean, yeah, he's got enemies, but...I don't know anymore."

She doesn't say anything, knowing nothing would help me, and she just holds me instead, anchoring me. She always knew what I needed and made sure I got it. And right now she knew I needed comfort and support.

We stayed there until Ms. Melody brought us some dinner, giving us both a kiss on the head, before taking dinner down to my dad. Mai turned on the TV, thankfully finding something that wasn't the news. I tried to focus on the movie, but my mind was racing. I could barely taste the food I was so numb.

Mai stayed with me that night, offering as much comfort as she could, knowing I wouldn't want to be alone. Not after what had happened.

* * *

Mai waited until Rynn was fast asleep before moving. She didn't want to risk waking her, or having her wake up while she was gone. Rynn was a mess, but she was Mai's mess. But Mai had two messes, and now she had to clean up the other one.

She made her way down to Tony's lab, knowing he was still holed in down there. Mai had known Tony her whole life. She'd grown up around him and knew his antics like the back of her hand. But in the few months since becoming Iron Man, his antics had grown into something else entirely. She didn't like it one bit.

She punched in her code for the door, finding him sitting, staring at the computer screens like she expected.

"You should be with your sister." He said as she approached.

"And you should be in bed. You need to take care of yourself, Pop." He smiled at the nickname.

He had always seen Mai as his own daughter. Her dad was a deadbeat and had never been around. He was never good with kids, but he saw how well Rynn got along with Mai, so he let let her stay. He gave both her, and Ms. Melody a room in the mansion and helped with any expenses Ms. Melody had, including the extensive medical bills. Rynn and Mai were inseparable and he started to call them sisters, and she had started to call him "Pop." Sometimes he forgot he wasn't her biological father. She acted so much like him. In fact, Mai was more like him than Rynn was. But it just had it easier in the long run to call her his own.

"I'm going to bed in a bit. I need to finish this before I can sleep."

He felt her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Even superheroes need rest. I don't need you giving out on me too."

"I'll be okay." He smiles up at her, but he's sure it looks more like a grimace.

"Pop?" It was hesitant. Something Mai wasn't.

He turned his chair, looking up at her. She was chewing her lip, a nervous habit. "What is it, Mai?"

"You really scared Rynn. And you scared me too. It always scared me when you went out and did something stupid. And now with the suit...I don't know if you think you're indestructible with the suit, but you're not. You're still human. And I don't want to lose you, Daddy."

His heart shattered in his chest. She only called him Daddy when she was scared. He stood up, pulling her close, holding her.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I was being stupid as usual. I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?"

He feels her nod and he continues to hold her, rubbing her back. He didn't want to push his girls away. They were all he had. But he couldn't let anything happen to them at the same time. He needed to solve his reactor problem as quickly as possible.

* * *

A knock on the door woke me the next morning. My brain was foggy as I rolled out of bed, stumbling to the door. But as soon as I opened it, I wished I would have at least looked at my reflection.

Natalie stood there, a small smirk on her face as she took in my appearance. I suddenly felt self-conscious in my shorts and tank top.

"Ms. Melody needs you and Mai down in the kitchen as soon as possible."

I nod, quickly flattening my rats nest of a hairdo. "Thank you, Natalie."

She smirks again, blatantly looking me up and down. "Nice shorts." She turns on her heel and In watch her walk down the hallway, licking my lips as my eyes focus on the swing of her hips. God, she was beautiful.

I close the door, taking a moment to calm my pounding heart. Mai was still fast asleep, tangled on the bed. I walk over, falling on my back on top of her. She grunts, moving, trying to detangle herself.

"Mai? How do you flirt?"

Her answer is muffled by the pillow, and she manages to get her hands free, shoving me off her. She sits up, dramatically gasping for air. I roll my eyes, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Who are you flirting with? Is it Natalie?" I chew on my lip, looking down at my toes. "It is Natalie! Oh girl, she's gonna eat you alive. But that's not a bad thing. Especially depending on what part of you she's eating." She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Mai!" I shove her, blushing. "Pervert."

"You love it!" She kisses my cheek.

"I know. You wouldn't be the same without it."

"So is flirting the only reason you got me up early?"

"No. Your mom needs us in the kitchen ASAP." I roll off the bed, heading towards my closet.

"Any particular reason?"

"Probably something to do with my dad's birthday in two days."

"That's right! I still need to get him a gift."

"Slacker."

"Last time I checked you hadn't gotten him anything either."

"He's so hard to shop for. What do you get a man who has everything? "

Mai pauses for a moment. "Good point. I'm getting him a watch."

"Classy." I say, digging clean clothes out of my closet.

"You could always make him something."

"Yes, let me glue macaroni and glitter on a piece of paper for him."

"I'm sure he'd cherish it forever." She says, digging through my closet as well.

"You know my dad. Not exactly the sentimental type."

"True. You could always get him a tie."

"Again?"

She shrugs, holding up a dress. "It's better than nothing."

"Good point. JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss Stark?"

"Would you be a dear and order my dad a tie for his birthday? Preferably something classy."

"Right away, Miss Stark."

"JARVIS, order him a watch too. For me."

"Right away, Mai."

"The perks of an AI." I say, changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Mai changing into the dress.

"Absolutely. Saves me from having to go to the store all the time. Or you know, grab my phone and Google something."

I giggle. "True. Ready?"

She nods and we link our arms together, heading down to the kitchen, Ms. Melody waiting for us.

"Don't you girls look lovely."

"Thank you, Ms. Melody!"

"Thank you, Mommy!"

She pushes two plates towards us. "Eat up and then I need you two to help me with the desserts for the party. I want to get everything prepped so I can just pop them in the oven that day and not worry too much."

We nod. "We can do that!"

Mai and I eat quickly and I have JARVIS pull up my classic rock playlist as we start on the pies, singing along to the music until a certain song started to play, both of us sharing a look.

"She's my cherry pie! Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise!" We sing at the top of our lungs, dancing.

Ms. Melody shakes her head, watching us with a smile. My dad comes into the kitchen, smiling at us and our antics, setting his coffee cup on the counter before jumping in, dancing with us. He spins us around, singing with us, all three of us smiling brightly.

None of us notice Natalie coming into the kitchen, standing off to the side watching us. Tony spins us out and then back in, the three of us striking a pose as the song ends. Ms. Melody claps as the three of us hug.

"Does this happen often?" Natalie asks her.

"Not as often as it used to." She says with a sad smile.

Mai and I laugh, going back to making the pies as my dad grabs his coffee cup, filling it. Ms. Melody forces him to sit and eat as we finish prepping the pies, putting it into the fridge.

We help her prep other foods until lunch, Pepper stopping by to see my dad and how he's doing. Ms. Melody releases us after lunch and Mai and I lounge around for the rest of the day, watching The Mummy and all of her favorite movies.

Mai decided to take a shower early that night, wanting her hair to look nice for the party. I head back to my room with the same idea, but thankfully my hair wasn't nearly as difficult to tame. I only made it part way before Natalie stopped me.

"Do you need something?" I ask, looking up at her. She was slightly taller than me in her heels.

"I was just wondering if you had everything you needed for the party."

I nod slowly. "I think I have everything I need. Thank you for asking."

"I was also wondering if you had a date yet."

"I...didn't really think about it since I have to be here anyways. I kind of live here…"

She smiles a little, stepping closer. "Then you wouldn't mind saving a dance for me?"

I stutter a little bit, my heart pounding in my chest, my palms getting sweatier than usual. "I-I um...sure. I'd like that."

"Good." She brushes a lock of hair behind my ear, her fingers trailing down my cheek. "I look forward to it."

She walks away with a smile, leaving me standing in the hallway, my heart pounding, blood rushing in my ears. I had just agreed to dance with my dad's assistant. What was I getting myself into?


	10. Party Foul

The day of the party came quickly. I hadn't seen Natalie since that night, and part of me was glad. My stomach had been in knots since then, nervously anticipating the dance with her.

Mai had kidnapped me as soon as I woke up, wanting me to look perfect. I had told her about what had happened in the hallway while she was showering and she immediately knew we had some work to do. And not just with my looks.

We had spent the entire day yesterday going over what to say, how to act and most importantly how to flirt. I was clueless when it came to things like that, and had to go to the master to learn. Mai taught me everything she knew, even though deep down I knew I would screw up once I was alone with Natalie.

Today she was focusing on my hair and makeup, wanting it to look perfect. I knew Mai was forming a plan of action in her head, but I couldn't argue. If it got me where I could finally talk to Natalie then I could stand behind it.

Mai had started the party early, sneaking a bottle of scotch from my dad's immense collection and we had been nursing it all morning. I could feel the effects shortly after we started drinking, but Mai had always had the stronger tolerance.

Mai made sure every hair curled perfectly, going over it twice with a curling iron. She did my makeup, keeping it light knowing I hated makeup to begin with. She picked out one of her own dresses, a tight little number revealing far more skin than I was comfortable with. She paired it with black heels I could barely stand in, and I couldn't even recognize myself when I looked in the mirror.

"Damn girl! You look so stunningly gorgeous. Natalie is gonna cream her panties!"

"Amaya!" I shriek, turning bright red.

She holds her hands up innocently. "It's true! Natalie better be prepared to fight off all the other women at the party. And all the men too."

"You really think she'll like it?"

"Girl, she'll be the one stuttering when she sees you."

I smile a little. "Okay. If you say so."

"You need some jewelry."

I think for a moment. "I know the perfect thing. Wait here."

I should have known better. I should have expected something like this from her. I was still digging around in my jewelry box when Natalie showed up in my room.

"Mai said you needed to see me."

I nearly jumped out of my skin, turning to face her. "Oh, I...uh…"

She looks me up and down smirking again. "You look stunning. Good enough to eat."

My stomach clenched at her words, and not in a bad way. My hands were shaking and I had to steady myself on the vanity. She took a couple steps towards me and the door slammed shut, the emergency lock setting in place.

"JARVIS?"

"I am afraid I am under direct orders to keep the door shut until deemed otherwise."

"Mai." I growl. "I'm so sorry she did this. She likes to meddle."

Natalie smirks, grabbing the bottle of whiskey sitting on my desk. "I don't mind. Why don't we start the party early?"

I nod, swallowing the nerves. "Sure. We can do that."

She pours two generous glasses, handing one to me before sitting on the edge of my bed. I follow her, keeping a little distance between us. I take a long drink of the whiskey, praying for some liquid courage.

It's silent between us for a bit before I gain the liquid courage to talk to her.

"I don't know anything about you, Natalie. Tell me about yourself."

She does, telling me about what she does in her spare time. Where she grew up, and her family. It all sounded wonderful.

"Tell me about you." She asks after a moment.

"There's not much to know. I'm Amerynn Stark. I live with my dad. My mom died when I was two in a car crash with my grandparents. My dad raised me and my sister Mai."

"She's not really your sister, is she."

"Not in blood. But in everything else."

"It's sweet. What do you like to do?"

"I used to want to be a scientist. Like my mom. But I got a degree in business instead. Gotta keep the company in the family, you know."

She tucks my curls behind my ear, her manicured fingernails gently tracing down my cheek. "I think you should do what you want."

"You want to know something? Mai and I almost started our own business. We were gonna make custom clothes for women with quality fabric but for cheap prices. Just because no two brands fit the same and it's ridiculous. We almost did it, but I didn't know how to approach my dad about it. Mai decided to go to school to study music and that dream died."

She cups my chin lightly, turning my face to hers. My skin was on fire where she was touching me, and I wanted her hands everywhere. "I think you should do what your heart tells you."

I didn't know what possessed me. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe I was tired of sitting by. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers. Her lips were soft and warm, and tasted like whiskey. I quickly pulled away, embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Her hand grabbed the back of my neck, pulling my lips back to hers. She kissed me hard, slipping her tongue between my lips. She tasted like heaven and the way her hands tangled in my hair made me weak in the knees. It was a good thing I was sitting down.

My hands strayed from her face, sliding down her sides, feeling her curves. She was so soft, yet there was was a certain strength to her. I was sure she could break me in half if she wanted to.

She pulled me closer easily, her lips leaving my mouth, trailing down my neck. I could hear the party starting downstairs, and it was a tad bit too loud for what we had planned. But that didn't matter in that moment. Natalie and her hands on my body mattered.

The alcohol was shouting now, driving us closer together. I wanted, no needed to feel more of her. More of her silky smooth skin. More of her soft curves under my hands.

She pushes me back on the bed, straddling me, the movement pushing her dress up her thighs. My hands drop to the creamy skin there, tracing my fingers up her legs. She shudders, moaning softly against my neck as she presses our chests together. My mind is reeling, intoxicated from the alcohol and Natalie. I felt like I was in a dream, flying high.

My hands slowly slid up her back, reaching for the zipper on her dress, but she pulled away. I was suddenly brought back to reality by her movements as she crawled off of me. I sat up, confused.

"Natalie?"

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake." She pulled her shoes on, straightening out her hair before opening the door, leaving.

I sat there in shock, my mind reeling. What had just happened? Did I do something wrong? Had it all been a game?

I sat there for a while, hearing the sounds of the party pick up and I was tempted to sit there and ignore the party. But I also knew I should go at least show my face. They would worry and come looking for me if I didn't. So I straightened out my dress and my hair, pulled my heels on, took another sip of whiskey before heading down to the party.

I was already fairly tipsy when I made it down there. There were far more people than we planned but drunk me didn't care. Maybe that was how my dad made it through parties. Get drunk and nothing matters. But what was in front of me did.

There was Natalie, standing with my dad, looking awfully cosy with part of the Iron Man suit. I felt my heart shatter even more and I beelined for the bar, nearly shoving drunk people out of the way.

"I need something...Vodka. Shots of vodka...no just give me the whole bottle."

"Rynn? What happened? I saw Natalie leaving."

I look to Mai, feeling angry. "Don't try to pull that shit again. You might get someone hurt. Oh wait. Too late."

The bar tender sets a shot glass and a bottle of vodka in front of me and I ditch the glass, taking the bottle to a fairly unoccupied part of the room.

"Rynn, wait."

"No, Mai!" I turn to her angry. "There's nothing there and there never will be! I was stupid for thinking someone like her could ever like someone like me." I desperately fight the tears. "Leave me alone."

I turn, leaving Mai as I head to an unoccupied seat, sinking down in the chair, taking a long sip of the vodka, desperate to forget.

"Hey. You look lonely." I look up, my vision spinning for a moment at the movement. "Would you like some company, sweetheart?"

Her smirk has me sold and I pull the blonde into my lap, nuzzling my face in her neck as she takes the half empty vodka bottle, downing part of it. I kiss at the skin of her neck, desperate to lose the taste of Natalie. The blonde tastes like sweat but i don't care. She's not as soft as Natalie either. But none of that matters.

I devour her neck, tugging at her bleach blonde hair. I'm tempted to take her up to my room when a voice calling my name makes me pull away.

"Rynn, what's going on here?"

I look up to see a familiar redhead. "Leave me alone, Pepper." I take the vodka bottle from the blonde, taking a sip. "I'm busy."

I pull the blonde's mouth to mine, tasting vodka and something sweet and it makes me want more. She kisses me back, tangling a hand in my hair. I'm lost in her, the alcohol making the room spin, or maybe it's the blonde. I don't know for sure, but I do know I want to taste more of her. I slide my hand down her side, feeling the small curve of her ass, her dress having ridden up to the tops of her thighs.

I'm almost where I want to be when the music cuts out and we part, making me groan. I vaguely register someone telling us to get out, but my mind is foggy, the alcohol kicking in. The blonde slides off my lap, pulling me up.

"Come on. We can go to my place."

"Sounds good." My words are slurred and positive she didn't understand them.

We stumbled out the front doors with everyone else, and she leads me to the back of the group of bystanders, sitting me on the ground.

"Just let me find my keys and we can go." All I can do is nod, watching her dig through her purse.

A couple of SUV's pull up, everything too loud as the world starts to blur. I had never been this drunk before. I didn't know if this was normal. I was too drunk to panic, all of my cares and worries fading away, along with my consciousness.

"Ma'am, we need you to vacate this area immediately." I vaguely registered a voice to my left, sounds starting to fade out as well.

"Okay, just let me grab my friend."

"Leave her. Vacate this area, or we will have you arrested."

My eyes drifted closed as her footsteps faded, two others getting closer.

"Amerynn Stark, you need to come with us."

My world finally went black, my body slumping to the ground, leaving me in blissful darkness.


	11. The Truth

Tony was having a bad morning. He was hungover, his home was partially destroyed, he'd lost a friend and a suit and he didn't know where his daughter was. His condition was only getting worse and he wanted to find her before something happened and it was too late. He couldn't track her because her phone was in her room, as well as her wallet. He resorted to searching the old fashioned way, but first he needed donuts.

He was trying to enjoy a donut in a larger donut to take the edge off but he was rudely interrupted by the last person he wanted to see.

"Sir! I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the donut."

His head was pounding and he was covered in pee inside the suit. All he wanted was his daughter and some Aspirin. But coffee would have to do for now.

Nick Fury was sitting in a booth, waiting for him, coffee in hand. Getting into the booth in the suit was a challenge, but he managed, his headache already worse from just looking at Fury.

"I told you I don't want to join your super-secret boy band."

Fury laughs. "No, no, no. See, I remember, you do everything yourself. How's that working out for you?"

"It's…" Tony can't answer. He doesn't need to. "I'm sorry. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye? Honestly I'm a bit hungover, I'm not sure if you're real or if I'm having…"

Fury moves, leaning over the table. "I am very real. I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet."

"Just my luck. Where's the staff here?" Tony turns his head, revealing the marks on his neck.

"That's not looking so good."

"I've been worse." He takes a sip of his coffee, only to almost spit it out.

"We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer."

Tony looks up at Natalie, if that's even her real name. So many thoughts were running through his head, only making his headache worse.

"You're fired." Is all he can get out.

"That's not up to you." She takes a seat next to Fury as Tony's anger flares.

"Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff."

''Hi."

"I'm a SHIELD shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury."

"I suggest you apologize." Fury goes to speak, but Tony cuts him off. "I'm not done." He points at Agent Romanoff. "My daughter cared about you. More than she's cared about anyone before. Her face when she looked at you...I've never seen her like that before. And you straight up lied to her. You broke her heart and now she's gone."

"Your daughter is safe. She's with our people at a secure location, along with my sister and my niece." Fury butts in.

"Your what?"

"My sister, I believe you call her Ms. Melody."

"What? You just want to invade every piece of my life now?"

"My sister applied to work for your father on her own. She is not acting as a shadow. Or an informant. There are people out there who really do care about you, Tony."

Tony let's the anger stew for a moment, before turning back to Agent Romanoff. "You stay the hell away from my daughter."

* * *

My head was pounding when I woke up. The lights were too bright, making my eyes burn.

"JARVIS, turn down the lights please."

But there was no answer. My eyes shot open, taking in the small, plain room. The bed was a small twin bed with grey sheets, and there was a small nightstand next to the bed. There was a desk across the room, a stack of clothes with two pills and a glass of water sitting next to them.

I sit up slowly, the pounding in my head increasing. I stumble over to to the desk, nearly tripping over my heels. I didn't even stop to think about the pills as I pop them, gulping down the water. My dress stank of alcohol and sweat and I was thankful for the change of clothes. They were too big, but they were clean and comfortable.

I opened the door next to the desk, nearly jumping out of my skin seeing three men standing there.

"Miss Stark, my name is Phil Coulson. I'm with SHIELD. If you could please follow me, we have some things to discuss."

I glance at the two men behind him, knowing I had no other choice so I followed him.

"Sorry if we scared you. With the situation at the house last night we thought it best to move in and take control of the situation."

"How did you know? Did you bug our house?"

"No, we have an informant."

"Who?"

He doesn't answer as he holds the door to what looks like a conference room. I slowly walk in, looking around. There was a long table in the center, the chairs thankfully empty. There was a large screen on the wall at one end of the room, the other boasting a large, painted on symbol of some kind.

"Have a seat, Miss Stark." I sit in one of the chairs, Phil taking the one across from me. "Agent Romanoff has been acting as our informant. She was posing as your father's new personal assistant. I believe the name she used was-"

"Natalie. Natalie Rushman." I look down, chewing on my lip. She had lied to me. Lied about everything.

"She was sent in to watch over your father, as well as conduct a personal assessment of him. But Director Fury said she was getting too close to the mission."

"Me. She was getting too close to me." He stays silent. "Where's my dad?"

"He's back at the mansion. I will be joining him shortly. You are to stay here until the current threat is eliminated." His look softens. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"The woman you were with last night tried to drug you. We found traces in your blood sample."

"And the pills in my room?"

"Aspirin." He smiles. "For the hangover. Your blood toxicity was rather high."

"I had a rough night."

"That's the story I keep hearing." His phone beeps. "That's my cue." He sets an I.D. badge on the table. "This will get you where you need to go for now. Agent Sitwell will be taking over this case from now on."

He nods behind me and I see another man with glasses. Phil leaves, and the other man smiles at me.

"If you will follow me, Miss Stark."

I grab the I.D. badge, following him out the door. My mind was racing and I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't know where anyone was. Or who anyone was. Agent Sitwell was talking to me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. He stopped in front of a door, opening it with his badge, motioning for me to enter. I was two steps into the door when I was tackled in a hug.

"Oh thank god. We were so worried. They wouldn't tell us where you were. You disappeared last night and I was so upset I didn't think to look when everything happened. I'm so sorry sissy. I never meant for anything to happen."

"It's not your fault. I was stupid and drunk."

"You got that right."

I pull away a little. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blamed that on you."

"It's okay, sugar. You were hurt and drunk and it was already a stressful night." Mai tucks some of my hair behind my ear. "You're better than that though. We'll just have to start from phase one again."

I shake my head. "I'm really not interested in dating for now. I just want some time to myself after this blows over. I just want to be single until I figure out what I'm going to do with my life. I don't need anyone but my sissy." I pull her into a hug, pulling Ms. Melody in as well. "And my adopted mommy."

"That's right. You've got us. That's all you'll ever need."


	12. Trouble

My dad said going to New York would be a good thing. It would be a nice change, a way of starting over after everything that happened in Malibu. But he didn't count on the fact that he was going to be busy building his tower, leaving Mai and I with nothing to do. He didn't count on aliens either, but we'll get to that later.

After everything had settled, and the threat against my dad had been eliminated, SHIELD had finally let us go. Things went back to normal fairly quickly, my dad working on fixing up the mansion before moving on to working on the blueprints for the tower. He didn't push anything, or make me talk about what happened with Natalie...or whatever her real name is. I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to get over it as quickly as possible.

He didn't push Mai or Ms. Melody to talk about how they happen to be related to the head of SHIELD. Who had been spying on us. I told him not to worry, that I couldn't see them getting involved in something like that. They were still here after SHIELD had cleared out. That, and I didn't want to risk their safety in case something got out on accident. Like my dad running his big mouth. Their safety was more important than knowing the truth at this point.

Anyways, we left for New York not long after we finished fixing up the mansion. My dad put us up in the penthouse, and gave us free reign for doing whatever we wanted. Granted, most of what we did was sit at the penthouse and order takeout. Mai did drag me out a few times, but I wasn't exactly having the time of my life. I kept thinking back to the night of the party. If nothing had happened between us, would it still have hurt this bad? I knew she was way out of my league. I just hadn't expected everything about her to be a lie as well.

Mai had tried to introduce me to a few women, most of them we met at benefit galas and company parties. They were all nice looking, but there was nothing there. No one could match the redhead that had stolen my heart.

Until I met Nicole.

Mai and I had been dragged to a benefit, my dad deciding to make another public appearance and talk about the tower that was currently under construction in the heart of Manhattan. Mai had made sure I looked extra good, saying something about how tonight's the night. Somehow, she was always right.

We ran into each other at the bar. I had needed a solid drink, and she looked like a hungry wolf looking for her next meal. We had hit it off with our mutual distaste for being in the public eye. We had fun, drinking and making fun of people who tried too hard to look young and only made themselves look worse. I felt myself opening up after being closed off for so long. But there was still that fear of being hurt again deep down.

I woke up the next morning in her hotel room, finding 47 missed calls and 86 text messages varying from "where are you?" to "I can and will find you." It was nice waking up in someone else's bed, in their arms. But even the connection we shared couldn't get me passed the longing for it to be a redhead next to me.

Nicole went back to her life, leaving New York after a few days, and I went back to sulking in the penthouse. It was fun while it lasted.

The tower was finished quickly, and we moved ourselves there. It was nice, had some amenities that the mansion didn't. I thought it would be happy there. But then everything got flipped on its head.

I don't know how Mai managed to do the things that she did. If things were quiet while she was there...it only meant trouble. Between a curious nature and a knack for mischief we constantly found ourselves in sticky situations. However, sneaking onto government property without being spotted was something new entirely. Sure, we'd snuck into Stark Industries many times, but that was my dad's company. This...this was SHIELD.

"Mai, we're going to get caught." I whispered as we made our way down the hallway.

"Relax. We'll be fine. Just stay calm and try not to panic."

"Easier said than done." I murmur, ducking around a corner as someone turns down the hallway.

"Amerynn? Amaya?"

Both of us turn around, my stomach dropping as we see a shocked Agent Coulson standing behind us. The shock quickly dissolves into confusion and probably a hint of anger in there.

"How did you get on here?"

Mai shrugs. "Y'all need better security."

And that's how we unceremoniously joined the Avengers. Well, kind of.

We found ourselves being marched to the bridge of the helicarrier, where I was sure we were going to meet our doom. Either with Mai's uncle, or my dad. Or both. We were so dead.

But it was worse when we got there. They seemed to be mid-discussion when everyone turned to look at us. But my eyes went directly to a familiar redhead seated at the table. And her green eyes were looking right back at me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I found these two sneaking around on board."

I could almost feel my dad's eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" He was in front of us, blocking my view.

"And more importantly, how did you get here?" That must have been Mai's Uncle. Nick Fury.

Mai shrugs again. "Y'all need better security."

"And how much did you offer to pay said security?"

"Nothing. Just some front row seats and backstage passes to see Britney Spears. Apparently he's a huge fan."

"You two are in so much trouble." My dad looked about ready to pop his face was so red.

Fury turns to my dad, giving him a look. "I'll let you handle this. But I can't promise there won't be repercussions when we get everything taken care of."

My dad nods, pushing us out of the bridge area, his hands tight on our arms. "I told you two to stay in New York."

"We were bored in New York. We wanted to come with you!" Mai says.

"She made me come with her. I told her not to."

He pushes us into a lab, sitting us down on stools. "You two are staying by my side. I don't trust you not to run off and blow something up. You're already in trouble as it is. I don't need you making things worse."

"Yes daddy." We both say at the same time, keeping our heads down.

The doors hiss open, a man dressed in a purple shirt with curly hair coming into the lab. Mai and I share a look, both wondering who he is. He glances between us and my dad, before looking at him.

"These are your girls?"

My dad looks back at us. "Unfortunately. Mai, Rynn, this is Dr. Banner."

"You mean like the Hulk? The one that destroyed Harlem?" Mai asks, and I can see her getting excited. "I love the Hulk! He's awesome! My favorite superhero!" I can see my dad give her a look out of the corner of my eye.

"Thank you, but he's not really a hero."

"Of course he is! He saved a bunch of people!"

I can see the confliction on Dr. Banner's face and I nudge Mai. "Don't make him uncomfortable, Mai."

He gives me a gracious look, getting started on his work and Mai and I sit there, watching my dad work with him.

"This isn't as exciting as I'd hoped it would be." Mai whispers to me.

We listened to my dad and Dr. Banner talk, only getting about half of what they were saying.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process."

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops." My dad said.

"I think they're speaking a different language." Mai whispers to me.

"Yes, the language of nerd." We giggle quietly, earning a glare from my dad.

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Dr. Banner laughed.

"You know you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's candyland." My dad picked up something from one of the tables.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem."

"Well I promise a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises."

He zapped Dr. Banner with the item he'd picked up off the table, causing Dr. Banner to cry out.

"Hey." Another voice called out.

"Nothing?" My dad asked, staring intently at Dr. Banner.

"Are you nuts?"

A man wearing a rather tight blue suit with red and white stripes walked into the lab in that moment. His dark blonde hair was styled in an old fashioned way, but it suited him. Both Mai and I watched him approach my dad and Dr. Banner, Mai leaning over my shoulder.

"Nice ass." She murmurs and I shake my head.

"Jury's out." My dad said, making Dr. Banner laugh. "You really have a lid on it, don't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" The mystery man asks.

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doc."

"It's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Dr. Banner says.

My dad grabs a package of blueberries and I suddenly regret skipping lunch to come on this adventure with Mai.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"Do you think I'm not?"

"Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's 'the' spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

We all looked to Dr. Banner. "Uh...I just want to finish my work here, and..."

"Doctor?"

"'A warm light for all mankind.' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it."

"I think it was meant for you." Dr. Banner pointed to my dad. My dad, in turn, held out the bag of blueberries. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly...building in New York?" My dad gave the "Captain" a look and Mai and I had to hold back giggles.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Dr. Banner asks.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finished breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

"I'm sorry. Did you say..."

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has to hide. Blueberry?"

"Yet you're confused about why they don't want you around."

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence. Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"Following's not really my style." My dad says.

"You're all about style, aren't you."

"Of the people in this room, which one is A. wearing a spangly outfit and B. not of use?"

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Dr. Banner said.

'Steve' looks to Dr. Banner then my dad. "Just find the cube." He turns on his heel, casting a glance at us before leaving.

I let my eyes follow him until he was out of sight before turning back to my dad. "Who was that?"

"Captain America. The one and only."

Mai and I frown. "But he disappeared. Is...was...dead."

"He was found frozen a few days ago. Defrosted and very much alive now."

I nod slowly. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second.


	13. The Battle of New York

 

We were extra bored. This wasn't as fun as Mai said it would be. It wasn't fun at all. We had very different definitions of fun. My dad was trying to hack SHIELD before getting caught, and the air in the lab was getting more and more tense. I didn't even completely understand what was going on and I was on edge. Mai was cool as a cucumber, but faced with death she'd still be calm and sassy as ever. Nothing ever phased her. Well, hardly anything.

I knew it was over when Fury walked into the lab. I thought he was here for us, but he hardly gave us a second glance as he made his way to my dad.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you."

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are. The model's locked, and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Banner interjects.

"Yeah, then you get your cube back. No muss, no fuss." The screen in front of my dad beeps, and he stares at it. "What is 'Phase 2?'" My dad asked.

A loud bang jolts Mai and I from our concentration on the three men. Captain Rogers had come back to the lab at some point, throwing a gun down on a metal table.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean..." Fury tries to say.

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" My dad said, spinning one of the screens around, showing a blueprint for one of the guns.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Captain Rogers.

A large blonde man dressed in strange clothes walks into the lab, followed by Natasha. Mai shifts in her seat next to me, getting a better look at tall, blonde and muscly.

"Did you know about this?" Dr. Banner asked Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha asked.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Director Fury pointed at blondie.

"Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve interjected.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. " Thor said. "It is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a high form of war."

"A higher form? You forced our hand. We had to come up with something-"

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." My dad said from right next to me. I hadn't realized he'd moved closer to us.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Mr. Stark." Fury asks.

Steve started moving towards Director Fury. "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-"

"Hold on. How is this now about me?" My dad interrupts.

"I'm sorry. Isn't everything."

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Blondie says.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"You treat your champions with such mistrust."

"Are you boys really that naive? SHIELD monitors potential threats." Natasha says.

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Dr. Banner asked.

"We all are."

"Wait, you're on that list?" My dad asked. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

The tension in the lab was only growing and I didn't realize I was gripping Mai's hand tightly until I felt her squeeze it back.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Blondie says.

"That's his M.O. isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb." Dr. Banner says.

"You need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" My dad put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve pushed it off immediately. "We know damn well why. Back off."

"I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor." Steve moved around my dad. "Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He answers with ease.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out. You may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." My dad steps closer to Steve.

I could feel the panic coming. It was getting to be too much. My heart was pounding in my ears and I could feel my chest tightening.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Blondie starts laughing. "You people are so petty. And tiny."

"Yeah. This is a team." Dr. Banner said.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Director Fury starts.

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case..."

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know. I tried. I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show. And put everyone here at rusk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

I gasped lightly, my dad stepping in front of Mai and I as Dr. Banner picks up the scepter.

"Dr. Banner," Steve said. "put down the scepter."

Suddenly the computers started beeping.

"Got it." Dr. Banner placed the spear back on the table. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get there fastest." My dad said.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it."

"You're not going alone." Steve grabs my dad's arm and my dad hit his hand away.

"You gonna stop me."

"Put on the suit. Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

"Oh my god." I heard Dr. Banner say.

Then everything exploded.

My ears were ringing, and my head was swimming as I slowly lifted myself off the floor. Mai was getting to her feet next to me. There was an alarm blaring and people had started running. I barely had time to think before I was hauled to my feet, being moved before I even knew I was standing. A door was opened and we were shoved in.

"Stay in here. Do not leave this room until I come and get you."

The door was shut and Mai was there, moving me to the bed in the room, her arms around me. "It's gonna be okay. They'll figure everything out."

I couldn't do anything but trust in the people who had just been fighting each other minutes ago.

Mai tried to keep me calm, but it was hard, given we were literally falling out of the sky. Neither of us knew what was happening, but there was a slight chance we weren't going to make it out alive. And that's what had me panicking. We could hear people running outside the room, boots hitting the metal floors. I tried to count steps, count my breaths, count anything to calm myself down but it wasn't working. Mai tried to help, but nothing was working.

She sighs, standing up, going towards the door.

"Mai, you heard dad."

"I can't stay here. You'll be fine. Just don't open the door for anyone."

"Mai-" But she was gone, slipping out into the madness.

Now I had even more reason to panic, and no one to stop me. I curl up on the bed, trying to keep my breathing calm and even as I count backwards from 100 in my head, trying anything to help keep the negative thoughts out.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door opened again, Mai slipping back in. She was crying, sniffling as she made her way to the bed, laying down in front of me.

"Coulson's dead."

I wrap my arms around her, letting her cry, holding her tightly. And that's where my dad found us a few minutes later.

"Mai. Rynn." He moves closer to us. "I know you didn't know him very well-"

"He's dead. I know. I was there with him and Uncle Nick." Mai says, sniffling. "Rynn didn't know him, but I did. All those times Mommy and I left to go on vacation? To see family? We were visiting Uncle Nick and Phil was always there too. He was like a second Uncle."

My dad brushes her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, Mai. Do you want to stay here?"

She nods. "Yes please."

"I'll stay too. She needs me."

My dad nods, pressing kisses to our heads, holding us close for a moment before leaving us again, shutting us in the room. I held Mai while she cried, allowing herself to break down. She hardly ever did. It took a lot to break Mai. She was tough as nails, but even the toughest people need to break sometimes. Mai was always there for me, and I was always there for her. That's what sisters do. Hold the other up when they can't stand anymore. And that's what I was going to do.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed there, comforted by each other. My dad came back eventually, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Girls, I have to go take care of something. I don't know when I'll be back. It might be a while. I want you to stay here. This is the safest place for you right now. If anything changes I'll call you, alright?"

We nod. "Okay, daddy. Be careful."

"I will, princess." He kisses our heads, looking back at us for a moment before leaving again.

"Sissy?" Mai asks, sitting up a little while later.

"Yeah?" I ask, sitting up with her.

"Can you go get me some water?"

I nod. "Yeah. Sure thing."

I slide off the bed, heading out of the room to find some water. Where that would be though, was a good question.

I wandered for a good five minutes before I bumped into the last person I wanted to see.

"Amerynn."

"Natasha."

Her head tilted a little as she looked at me. "Going somewhere?"

"Looking for water for Mai."

"There's a cafeteria down the hall on the left."

I nod. "Thank you."

I go to turn away but she stops me.

"Amerynn?" I turn back around. "About what happened-"

"Don't. You've obviously got something important to do and you don't need to be distracted. Maybe once this is all over and my dad un-grounds me for sneaking onto this ship we can talk. But for now it's best we just...forget anything ever happened."

I don't look at her as I turn on my heel, heading the direction she told me to go. My heart was shrivelling up in my chest, and I was close to beating myself up for what I had just said. But it's what I needed to say. I knew we couldn't be together. So it was best we pretend like nothing happened. It was easiest for us both.

Out of all the things I imagined I'd do in my life, sitting in a helicarrier surrounded by government agents, watching aliens attack New York while my father and five other super people fight them was definitely not on that list. Loki had stolen a magic cube, torn a hole in the universe and brought aliens to New York to try and takeover. That was the jist of what had been happening over the past couple days.

I felt ready to pass out. Everything had happened so fast and it was only getting worse.

Fury, who had left the bridge a bit ago came back, watching with everyone what was happening on the ground in New York. There were dozens of news stations covering the fight, all of us helpless to watch as aliens destroyed part of New York. Mai and I sat side by side, anxiously watching for any sign that my dad, and everyone else were okay. I caught a couple glimpses of Nat here and there, and my heart always jumped. What would happen if she died? Would we ever get to have our talk? What happened if this failed and Loki actually won? My head was swimming.

My phone buzzed next to me, my dad's face on the screen. I stood up, moving away from the screen, Mai following as I answered.

"Hello?"

" _Rynn? Is Mai there?"_

"Yeah, she's right next to me."

" _Put me on speaker."_  I do as he says. " _Look, I have to do something stupid, and there's a chance I might not come back. But a lot of people are going to die if I don't fly this nuke through the wormhole."_

"Dad, what are you-"

" _You girls take care of each other, okay? Tell Ms. Melody I'm sorry. And tell Pepper...tell Pepper I love her more than anything."_

Tears were forming in my eyes. "Dad, wait-"

" _I love you both. So much."_

"We love you too, Daddy." Mai says.

"Daddy-" The line cuts off and I stare down at the phone. Mai puts her arms around me.

"It'll be okay. He'll make it back."

We stare anxiously at the screen, the entire helicarrier quiet as we wait for any sign that he's coming back. The wormhole starts to close, and I grip Mai tightly, my heart pounding in my ears.

Everyone cheers as he falls through the wormhole at the last second, and I sigh in relief, sinking into a chair. Mai sits next to me, squeezing my hand.

"I told you."

"I know. You're always right."

Fury walks over to us, looking down at us. "We're sending a quinjet to Stark Tower to pick up Loki and make sure everything is alright. I'm going to turn away and you're going to sneak onto that quinjet while I'm not looking."

He turns, walking away and Mai and I jump up, Mai leading me down to the hangar, the SHIELD agents letting us onto the quinjet. We sit next to each other nervously, the flight taking far too long.

The jet lands in front of Stark Tower, the area surrounding it reduced almost to rubble. Mai and I took off as soon as the jet landed, running into the tower, taking the elevator up to where everyone is waiting.

We took off running again as soon as the elevator doors open, nearly running my dad over. Thankfully he had taken off the suit, and we didn't have a quite as painful impact. He wrapped his arms around us, holding us close. I let the tears go, crying against his chest, soaking his shoulder. But I couldn't hold it in anymore. I needed to cry. I needed to let everything out. So much had happened in barely a day. And I had almost lost him. I needed this moment.

He held us tightly, even as the SHIELD agents made their way into the tower, restraining Loki, and offering medical assistance to everyone else who needed it.

My dad pulled away slightly from us, kissing our heads. "It's alright, girls. I'm here. I'm okay."

I sniffle, staring up at him. "Don't ever do that again to us. I thought you were gone."

"I'm sorry. But I had to. But I promise I'm done flying nukes into space for now. We're taking a vacation. A long vacation."

"Can we go to Europe? Paris?" Mai bounces excitedly.

"We can go wherever you want to. I just gotta get repairs started on the tower, and then we'll travel. Pepper and Ms. Melody can come too. We'll take some time to relax. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect."


	14. Aftermath

"Sneaking onto government property, bribing one of my security guards, involving yourselves in a highly confidential mission, and breaking several other laws in the process."

"Amaya Mikalynn Black what the hell were you thinking? This is bad enough, but bringing your sister into it as well?" My dad was almost red he was so mad. But he had good reason to be.

"I brought Rynn because I'm less likely to do  _dangerously_ stupid, and just do regular stupid."

My dad shakes his head. "You've done some stupid stuff, but I don't know if I can get you out of this one."

"I should have you both arrested and placed in a government facility for the next 20 years." Fury looks over us. Mai looked like she was in her own little world, but I probably looked like a guilty puppy. "But, given the circumstances, and my ability to erase security footage, I've decided to leave the punishment to your father. But if you ever pull something like this again, I won't be so nice. Am I understood."

"Yes, Director Fury."

"Yes Uncle Nick."

He stands up, turning to my dad. "I'll be in contact if you're needed."

He takes his leave, my dad turning to us, crossing his arms.

"Let me guess, grounded for eternity?" Mai asks.

"No. You're technically adults so I can't ground you. But I can take away credit cards and cars and parties for a month."

Mai looked like a part of her soul died. "What if we need something?"

"Then you ask. But for now that's your punishment."

"For now?" I ask.

"I'll decide later. Now, let's get back to the penthouse."

"Dad, there's something I need to do first. Can I meet you back at the penthouse?"

He nods. "Fine. But your punishment starts when you get back."

"Yes, daddy." I kiss his cheek before heading out the door, following the directions I had been sent.

I knock on the hotel door, making sure no one is around. It takes a moment for the door to open, a familiar redhead standing there. She moves aside, letting me in, and I take a seat on the edge of the bed. My hands were trembling a little as I thought nervously about what I was going to say to her. She sits down next to me, staying silent, waiting.

"This would have never worked." I say. "You're obviously not the person I thought you were. You're someone else entirely. And obviously your secret life is not something you can just give up." I look at her. "It's best we just forget anything happened. Forget we were almost something. Go on with our lives."

"I...I agree. My life is dangerous and I don't want you getting mixed up in that. So we should go our separate ways for now. Maybe, later on, we'll see."

I stand up. "If I ever find it in me to forgive you for lying to me, leaving me in the dirt, I'll give you a call."

I start towards the door, but she stops me. "Amerynn?"

I turn back to face her, finding her inches from me. She leans in, pressing her lips to mine. I feel sparks shooting down every nerve ending, shivering slightly as goosebumps form on my skin. She pulls away all too soon, taking a step back. "I'll be waiting for that call."

I leave the hotel room, my lips still tingling, my nerves feeling like they're on fire. She could make me feel like that with only one kiss. She was dangerous. I shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place, but I also knew I was hopeless. As much as I tried to convince myself, I knew deep down I'd always have feelings for her. But maybe it was like she said. Maybe, later on, things would change and we would get a chance to be together. But until then, we had to part ways.

The month of our grounding went by quickly, and we left for Europe the next day. We spent the greater part of the summer touring around Europe, taking time off to relax and unwind after everything that had happened. Mai met a cute Italian boy, but nothing came of it. They lived worlds apart, and Mai had herself convinced that she could win over Steve Rogers.

"Oh, come on. You don't want to try to get your hands on that ass?" I give her a look. "Oh I know, there's only one ass you care about. And you dumped her in New York."

"I didn't dump her. We weren't even together in the first place."

"You still could have been together. I've seen the way she looks at you. And you know I'm never wrong."

"Well, maybe this time you were."

After our vacation, we went back to Malibu. The tower was still under construction, and I think my dad was tired of seeing New York after the battle. I didn't blame him. Most of Manhattan was still rubble. They were making progress, but it was slow progress.

Life went back to normal after our vacation. My dad buried himself in his garage, and Mai left to finish her last semester at school. Ms. Melody stayed, helping my dad, while Pepper kept herself busy running Stark Industries. I kept to myself, picking up some new hobbies while trying to keep my dad fed and well rested. But that was proving harder than I thought. Little did I know, it was going to get much harder.


	15. Triskelion

I never really imagined I'd be in a situation like this. If you would have told me five years ago I would be running from a company that created exploding people hell bent on destroying my dad, I would tell you you're crazy. Yeah, my dad makes stupid choices and can be reckless, but I never thought he'd never wind up in a situation like that.

But those situations had become far too normal. Over the past three years so much had happened that every new threat barely made my dad bat an eye. I always got nervous, but that was normal. I was always worrying about everything. That certainly hadn't changed.

That worrying was rearing its head again as Natasha and I sped down the freeway in what I was sure was a stolen car. She was weaving through traffic, trying to put as much distance between us and Massachusetts. My dad had sent Mai and I back to Boston after he had decided to be stupid and threaten a terrorist. He had sent us out that morning, and by the time we landed, the mansion had already been destroyed. There were hundreds of reports on the news that my dad had died in the accident, or that he was missing, but none of them could be confirmed. Mai had dragged me out of the airport before I could hear more. She had stayed at the hotel with Ms. Melody while I had gone to get us food. I hadn't gone far, but yet trouble had still seemed to find me in the form of the gorgeous redhead I had a crush on.

I had wanted to warn Mai and Ms. Melody to get out of the hotel, that someone was after us, but Natasha had destroyed my phone before I could even think to call them. She had taken it out of my hands and thrown it out the window while we were speeding a good 80 miles per hour down the freeway.

She shrugged like it was nothing. "They could easily track your location with that."

"It's a Stark Phone. They're impossible to trace."

She gives me a look. "How do you think I found you?"

I frown, looking down at my hands. "What if my dad tries to call me?"

"Sweetie, he's a genius. He'll know better than to try your phone."

"What about Mai and Ms. Melody? Someone needs to warn them."

"There are several SHIELD agents escorting them to headquarters as we speak. I stopped there before they said you had left. Stupid move, by the way. Your dad threatened a terrorist that we believe could have ties to a very dangerous corporation that is pretty hell bent on destroying your dad."

"Who isn't these days." I murmur, looking out the window. It's silent between us for a while. "Where are we going?"

"D.C. SHIELD headquarters. It's the safest place for you right now."

"What about my dad?"

"We've got eyes in 48 states looking for him." She glances at me. "We'll find him, alright? I'm sure he's fine. He's too stubborn and reckless to let something like that take him out."

I chew on my lip. "You didn't see him after New York."

After the battle of New York and the fiasco of my dad flying a nuke into space and possibly not making it back things went downhill for him. He stopped sleeping for days on end, he buried himself in his workshop, spending hours and hours obsessing over making suit after suit and would only eat when Ms. Melody threatened to drag him upstairs and feed him herself. For months and months this went on and I could see it every time I saw him, how he was fading. Disappearing. Dying. All of us knew he wouldn't make it much longer. Try as he might, he was going to give in eventually. We were all scared for him, but Mai felt it most of all.

* * *

Not long before the threatening the terrorist, fiasco, Mai had snuck down to Tony's lab, knowing he was still holed in down there. Mai had known Tony her whole life. She'd grown up around him and knew his antics like the back of her hand. But In the few months since the battle, his antics had grown into something else entirely. She didn't like it one bit.

She punched in her code for the door, finding him sitting, staring at the computer screens like she expected.

"You should get some sleep, Pop."

"You should too. I'm going to bed in a bit. I need to finish this before I can sleep." He felt her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "I'll be okay."

"Pop?"

He turned his chair, looking up at her. She was chewing her lip, a nervous habit. "What is it, Mai?"

"You're really scaring Rynn. And you're scaring me too. It always scared me when you went out and did something stupid. And after the battle...things have changed. You're scaring all of us. You're not sleeping, you barely eat. You obsess over making suits and you bury yourself down here. I mean...have you smelled yourself recently? You're killing yourself, Pop. You don't see it yet, and I'm scared you won't until it's too late. I know you think you're indestructible, but you're not. You're human. And I don't want to lose you, Daddy."

His heart shattered in his chest. She only called him Daddy when she was scared. He stood up, pulling her close, holding her.

"I'm sorry. I just...I can't sleep without seeing it. Everything that happened. I see myself losing you and Rynn, Pepper and Ms. Melody. I can't lose you. I have to protect you. I have to make more suits so you can be safe. You're the only ones I have in this world. I know it took me a long time to see it, but if I lost you, I'd lose everything. I just have to keep my girls safe."

* * *

The Triskelion was a work of art. Towering over the Potomac in D.C. it truly was a spectacle. It grew in size as we drove closer to it, Nat getting us through security easily, driving over the bridge and into the parking garage. She handed me a badge before getting out of the car, and I followed, my nerves wracked again.

She lead me through the lobby, passing by numerous men and women, all in suits as they made their way to various elevators. Nat lead me to an elevator, pressing a button for a floor halfway up the building. I watch the ground get further away as we rise, the air in the elevator as tense as it had been in the car.

I was glad when the doors opened, Nat leading me out of the elevator and to a door, opening it and leading me inside. Mai and Ms. Melody are sitting on a couch at one end of the room, Director Fury sitting at his desk. Mai pulls me into a hug, sitting me down on the couch between them as Nat talks to Director Fury.

"So you found her."

"Didn't take long. She's not good at being inconspicuous."

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No. I made sure to take care of the one witness."

Director Fury nods. "Good."

"Any sign of Stark?"

"No. But there was another large explosion in a small town in Tennessee. I've sent Agents there to check it out."

Nat nods, glancing over at us. "What about them."

"Once this blows over they'll be safe to return to New York. But until then, the safest place for them is here. No one's getting in here that we don't know about. You may return to your duties now, Agent Romanoff."

Nat nods, sending another lingering glance my way before taking her leave. It took me a moment to realize Mai had been speaking to me, but she didn't even look mad as I turned to her with a blank look.

"You sure you're over those feelings, darlin?"

I gulp. "Yes. I'm sure. We've made our boundaries very clear. We've got enough to worry about right now."

Mai nods, and I can tell she doesn't quite believe me, but she brushes it off as Fury leads us to the rooms we'll be staying in for a while, clothes and other amenities being provided for us. I was anxious to hear if there was any sign of my dad, but I knew trying to get information out of any of the SHIELD agents was like trying to squeeze a horse through a pinhole. Impossible.

The room was small, but still comfortable, and had windows overlooking the city. The door was left unlocked and we were free to walk the floor, but that was as far as we could go. Meals would be brought to us, and there would be agents posted outside our doors at all times.

A part of me wished it would be Nat out there so maybe I could get the courage to talk to her again, but I knew my chances of seeing Nat again were slim. She'd be busy going off on her agent work and I'd be stuck like Rapunzel in the tower until it was safe again. I kept telling myself to move on, but I couldn't get her out of my head. She had taken over and I would never be the same again.

* * *

Mai had known Rynn for a long time, and she had never seen her quite like this. She'd seen Rynn in all of her highs and lows, knowing Rynn tended to operate somewhere in the middle at a pretty level state. But ever since the redheaded vixen had been brought into Rynn's life, Rynn had been lower than normal. Mai hated seeing her so hurt and miserable. Rynn didn't have Mai's ability to forget and snap back after a heartbreak. Mai had learned that after several failed attempts at dating, and it had just become normal for her. Rynn always took longer to snap back, but Mai had never seen it take this long.

So, Mai decided to take matters into her own hands, managing to slip away unnoticed while Fury was showing them to their rooms. She knew her way around the Triskelion fairly well, knowing that Nat's favorite place to work happened to be a floor below this one. A quick bribe to an agent had her on her way down, the floor below filled with bustling agents, none of whom paid her any mind, having gotten used to the Director's niece wandering around long ago.

She found Nat right where she expected, a corner office near the stairwell, the desk against the one solid wall, giving her a view of everything else that was open. Nat didn't even look up as Mai settled herself in a chair across from the redhead, already having heard her coming down the hall. Nat was typing up a report from her latest mission, having been interrupted to go and pick up the Director's family and Rynn.

"You're not supposed to be down here." Nat didn't even look up as she continued typing.

"I'm not supposed to do a lot of things, but when has that ever stopped me?"

Nat had not only heard stories, but had also seen the Director's niece in action a few times. She would have been a good agent if her mother and uncle had allowed it. But Mai's path had gone elsewhere, leading her to where she was now. Sitting in the Triskelion, in the office of the Black Widow.

"What can I do for you?" Nat asks, but she already has a hankering of what Mai's after.

"Nothing. It's more what you can do for yourself and someone I care about deeply."

"Look, Amaya, we made our decisions-"

"I've already heard about your decisions and you're boundaries. And I call bullshit. Rynn is killing herself trying to fight her feelings for you. I've never seen her this low. I haven't seen her smile in almost a year. Yeah, some of it could have to do with her dad, but I know that's not all it. And I know you have feelings for her too."

"I've already gotten over those feelings."

Mai raises an eyebrow. "For a spy you're a terrible liar."

"It's not a lie."

"Then why did you go after Rynn yourself when you could have just as easily sent another agent to find her? It's because you had to make sure Rynn was safe and unharmed, right? Because despite how much you tell yourself you don't care about her anymore, you still can't help but worry."

Nat is silent for a while. Mai was more perceptive than she thought. But Mai wasn't wrong either. Nat had chosen to go after Rynn herself because she was so worried it would be too late. And it had almost been too late. She hadn't trusted the other agents to do that job for that reason.

"You need to talk to Rynn again. Lay it all out, how you feel about her. All you're doing is hurting each other."

"But being near her is only going to hurt her more. Put her in danger. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt because of me."

Something inside Mai snapped and in that moment, she was glad she had shut the door. "You don't think she lives with that danger every day? Because she does. The whole reason she's a floor above us right now is because of her dad. Being the daughter of Tony Stark put a target on her back and now being the daughter of Iron Man only made that target bigger. And in your line of work there's a target on your back too. In this kind of situation tomorrow is never promised. I'd rather have Rynn experience love for one day and lose you tomorrow than have you two continue to play this stupid 'I don't love you' game! I know you love her and I sure as shit know she still loves you! The least you can do is try to fix things!"

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"Then blame it on me! I don't care! I don't care if Rynn hates me forever if I get to see her light up again like that one last time. I've never seen her light up like that than I did when she was with you. And I'd rather endure a lifetime of hate just to have her experience that one last time. Please."

Nat is silent again. Mai had a point. She knew she was hurting Rynn. She was hurting herself too. Her line of work was dangerous and could easily get Rynn killed or worse. But Mai was right. She faced that with her father every day too. Tony was reckless and was constantly putting Rynn and Mai in danger. Nat wasn't that reckless. Nat was never reckless. She thought keeping Rynn away would keep her safe, but she could just as easily lose Rynn tomorrow. She would never forgive herself if that happened.

"I'll talk to her."

Mai lights up like a Christmas tree. "Fantastic! She's upstairs waiting for you right now!"

"Let me finish my actual work first. But I promise I'll talk to her."

Mai smiles, relief settling into her shoulders. Maybe things would start looking up again.


	16. Sweet Emotions

The food at SHIELD was decent, but you could tell it had been made in a cafeteria. The cheese was mushy and the bread was crunchy, but the whole thing came together if you soaked the sandwich in the soup. I had a feeling it was probably lunch leftovers, but I couldn't complain too much. I was starving and more than happy to eat a soup soaked sandwich and some dry cake.

There wasn't much to do, the agent outside my room dumping some books off for me, most of them cheap romance novels or books about the history of D.C. I chose one of the cheap romance novels, and I was halfway through when a knock sounded at my door. I got up, not expecting anything unusual, but my stomach dropped when I saw who was on the other side of the door.

Natasha was staring back at me, her green eyes boring into mine as I stood there like an idiot, gaping at her. I stare at her for what's probably too long, a smirk forming on her face, making my stomach clench with butterflies.

"Can I come in?"

It takes me a moment to realise she spoke, my mind whirring a million miles a minute. "O-oh yeah! Sorry." I step out of the doorway and she brushes past me, the smell of strawberries hitting me again.

She sits on the small bed, patting the spot next to her. I take a seat, silence passing for a short while. I didn't know why she was here or what prompted this visit but I wasn't going to risk making assumptions so I let my mind go freely, trying to keep it from panicking at having her so close again.

"These rooms are always so depressing."

I laugh a little. "They're definitely not made to make you feel welcome."

"At least these ones have windows. There's more downstairs that don't have any."

It's silent between us again, neither of us really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry."

It took me by surprise, and my head snaps to her. She's looking down at her shoes, her red curls falling over her shoulder. I wanted to tangle my hands in them, feel them slide through my fingers.

"I thought pushing you away would be best for both of us. I thought it would keep you safe. But it's only hurting us." She finally looks at me, and I can tell she's sincere.

"I thought that would be best too. I thought if I could forget I ever felt anything towards you...things would be easier."

"I thought the same thing." She takes a breath, those gorgeous plump lips parting slightly. "But I was wrong. I could never forget the way I feel about you."

I shrink back a little bit, looking down at my hands. "You still lied to me. Let me believe you were someone else, told me about a life that doesn't even exist. Then you lead me on and then left."

"It was a mistake. All of it. I wasn't supposed to get that close. I was just supposed to watch Tony, and then leave when it was over."

I'm silent for a moment, fighting the tears in my eyes and when I do speak again, my voice is weak, barely more than a whisper. "So I was just a mistake."

"No, Amerynn, you were not."

"I'm just supposed to believe that after everything what you feel towards me is actually real? After it was so easy for you to lie to me the first time?" My heart is pounding in my chest, my hands starting to shake from the emotions running through my head.

"I would never do that to you. If what I felt was fake I wouldn't have gone after you. I wouldn't have gone myself to make sure that you were safe. I wouldn't be sitting here right now trying to apologize for making the wrong choice. For hurting you."

I look at her, studying her for a long time. I wanted to believe her but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of my head. That little voice telling me she'd lied before she'd do it again.

My heart jumps when she takes my hand, placing it against her chest over her heart. "Feel that?" Her heart is pounding just as fast as mine. "I care about you. More than I've ever cared about anyone. I…" She hesitates, her hand squeezing mine on her chest. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'd rather take the chance and love you today and lose you tomorrow than face a world without you, knowing I didn't do anything."

I gulp as those words leave her mouth, focusing on her heartbeat. It never changes, never speeding up or slowing down, staying steady in its rhythm. She's silent as I take in her words, my eyes on my hand where it rests on her chest. She's warm under her shirt, and I remember the way her skin felt under my hands.

I try not to let those thoughts rule my thought process, my mind going over everything she said, everything I'd been through. I don't realize there's tears gathering in my eyes until she squeezes my hand tighter, bringing my eyes to hers.

"Hey…"

"I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen, I don't know if my dad is even alive, I don't know if I'm going to see tomorrow some days. If my dad hadn't sent Mai and I away when he did I might not have even gotten this chance. I wouldn't be sitting here...I'm scared because I could lose you any day. One wrong move and you could be gone." I take a breath, my hand trembling against her chest. I try to find my next words but they're stuck, my brain shorting out as it tries to process everything, tired from overworking for so long.

Maybe that's why I made the move I did.

My hand slid from her chest, tangling in those red curls, pulling her closer to me. Her hands quickly find my face, pulling me the rest of the way in, our lips meeting. It was just like the first time she'd kissed me, but without the alcohol guiding us. This time it was pure emotion. She tasted just like she smelled, like strawberries, sweet and satisfying. My very nerve endings were on fire as her lips moved softly against mine, her hands sliding down my back to my hips, moving me closer to her.

She pulls away suddenly, leaning her forehead against mine, both of us softly panting for air. She moves one of her hands, taking my free hand, lacing our fingers together. I smile a little, unable to help the laugh that leaves my lips.

"What?"

"I can't believe we tried to avoid this. Why did we ever think that was a good idea?"

She laughs a little too. "I don't know. But you should thank your sister for knocking some sense into me."

"Mai? How did she...did she sneak out again?"

Nat nods. "Yeah. She came and found me. Knocked some sense into me."

I smile. "I'll have to yell at her later."

"She said if this didn't go well we could blame her."

I smile. "She's so wonderful. I'll have to thank her later."

Nat smirks. "Cause right now you're a little busy."

Her lips find mine again, kissing me harder this time, her hand sliding down my waist towards the bottom of my shirt. She almost had her hand on my skin when a knock on the door made us part.

An annoyed look crosses her face before she gets up, going to see who it is.

"Agent Romanoff, there is a situation in development. Director Fury has requested your presence in his office."

"Alright. I'll be there in a moment."

She turns around, leaving the door open as she makes her way back to me, bending down to press her lips against mine again. It's short but leaves nothing to the imagination.

"I'll come see you later."

She winks at me before taking her leave, shutting the door behind her. I bite my lip, laying back on my bed, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I can't help the giggle that comes out of my lips, my mind playing back over everything. I was finally happy again.

Another knock sounded on my door and I felt like I was floating on a cloud as I walked over to open it. Even Mai's smirking face couldn't bring me down.

"I can see it went well." I step aside so she can make her way in, the smirk never leaving her face. "I want to hear every detail."

I sit down on the bed and she plops down next to me, waiting for me to start.

"We kissed and made up and now we're together again. I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I think. We're close to that if not."

Mai smiles. "I'm happy for you. You deserve that."

I look at her. "Thank you. Once again your meddling has proven to be amazingly helpful."

Mai kisses my cheek. "I couldn't stand to see you like that. And it wasn't fair to either of you to do that to yourselves. Mai had to work her magic and it paid off."

I give her a look. "You're talking in third person again."

"So? When she has success, Mai must celebrate!"

I roll my eyes. "You're something else. But really, thank you. I appreciate everything you've ever done for me. You're such an amazing sister."

Mai smiles at me. "I do it cause I love you. You're family. And family takes care of each other."

I wrap my arms around her. "You're gonna sing at our wedding right?"

"Wedding planning already? I love wedding planning! We need to get a venue and catering and we need to pick a color theme and you'll need a dress! Unless one of you wants to wear a suit then we can totally work with that too."

I shake my head. "We're not wedding planning yet. We're still a ways from that. But I promise if we ever get there, then you will be one of the first to know."

"Y'all will get there. I know it."

"I can only hope so."

We spent Christmas at SHIELD headquarters. Mai was nice enough to sneak to a vending machine, getting me chips for my Christmas present. With everything going on I hadn't even had a chance to even think about Christmas shopping. I knew I was gonna do something later on, maybe after the new year. Have a belated Christmas of some kind.

We had received word the second day that my dad was alive and currently pursuing the current threat. SHIELD was ready to move in to help, but by the time they got there my dad had already successfully taken care of everything. Director Fury kept us at SHIELD until he was absolutely positive the threat was eliminated, before releasing us to return to New York and meet up with my dad.

I left Nat with a promise to come back and visit, telling her there was always a place in New York for her too. I had wanted to bring her with us, but I also knew she had her work to do at SHIELD and she had offered to let me stay, but I wanted to see my dad. She understood and I did too.

So we parted ways for the time being, Mai, Ms. Melody and I returning to New York, to the newly remodeled Stark Tower. My dad practically crushed us in a hug as soon as he saw us, holding us tightly for a long time. I couldn't help the tears that fell, thinking he was dead for a third time being three times too many. He whispered promises to us, promises that he'd be more careful, promises that he'd try harder, promises that he won't put us through that again. I knew better than to hold anything on those promises, but it was still nice to hear them. Maybe things would finally be getting better.


End file.
